Riding on Angel Wings
by Eva Maverx
Summary: The secret of the ring has been reveiled but now what? Hitomi has become less sure of what to do now. And a Zaibach guymelp that appears for Hitomi isn't helping the situation at all. And whats with the new girl?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne............that's why I'm saving my allowance up to buy it someday when I go to Japan! Hahahahaha!!! J/k. I don't have the will power to save my allowance enough for that -_- if you haven't seen the whole entire series, than this may confuse you some or at least epi 19. And for you Folken lovers, sorry he doesn't play that much of a role in here. He just appears from time to time. Being evil and mysterious and all.....  
  
'Italic' = past things said or memories or just to make a word stand out 'font' = thoughts (font) =author's note and lil things that I just HAVE to say o.o  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A lone figure walked down a trail clutching it's arms while slightly trembling from the cold. It had been raining for a while which left the person drenched. Looking up a little the person's green eyes glittered. (It's Hitomi just so any of you who haven't figured out yet may know o.o Believe me if I was reading this that would have gone right over my head)  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked herself. "Why is it that I try my hardest to make everything right but...I lead it to an unpleasant fate."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. Then slowly trailed down her cheeks. "I have no place here. On Gaea all I've done is cause destruction and pain. I want to go home," she cried. Slowing her pace down she looked back at the town where Allen, Van and the others were. She was miles from it. "No one wants me any way..." she sobbed. Remembering Van's words.  
  
'I want your power!'  
  
"That's all he wants of me...power." He had lead her heart to believe an untrue desire that had crumbled her within. There was no real reason for her to back. Merle thought of her annoying and in the way. Allen loved Millerna even if she was getting married. Dryden was to in to his books and Millerna thought of her nothing more then competion for Allen. They all thought of her as nothing more than a fortuneteller that they had on their side to fight with.  
  
Looking down shadows engulfed her eyes. She remembered all of the times when it seemed Van just wanted to use her. Like a tool.  
  
'Hitomi can you do a reading for us?' 'With your power we can destroy Zaibach!' 'I want you to teach me how to see the unseen.' 'I want your power!' 'Do a reading for me Hitomi...' 'Hitomi...Hitomi' His words echoed in her mind.  
  
"No. Leave me alone...NO!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
She took off down the road not looking back. Tears raced down her face as the wind pushed against it. Her eyes were shut tight not looking where she was going. Finally opening her eyes she saw a forest not far that she could hide in. A place away from where she was always counted on.  
  
*------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Van sat on the rail next to Escaflowne. Letting his feet dangle he stared down at the ground.  
  
His left cheek was red and stinging from Hitomi slapping him. In his mind he did a little flashback at probably the most stupid thing he had ever done. He remembered how hurt and furious Hitomi looked.  
  
He didn't blame her for slapping him. His head hung low and sulking.  
  
The piscus Hitomi had was lying just to his side. It's straw was crumpled from her fist. There was another time she had a reaction similar to this. It happened when he ask Hitomi to use her powers to find out what direction Zaibach was going to attack from.  
  
'Just stop counting on me!' He cringed. 'Don't make me do anymore readings, see those horrible visions. Never!'  
  
Griping his fists his left arm lashed out to the side, smashing the piscus. 'Don't use me as some kind of tool.'  
  
He hadn't meant it to come out like that. Sighing he stood up and slowly walked down the ladder. Looking out the open doors he ran a hand through his raven black hair.  
  
"I need to make it up to Hitomi some how. Or at least apologize," he said.  
  
While walking out the doors back down to town he thought hard about what he should do now. It was still raining so he began to run back. Van walked to in the castle then went through the dining hall. Allen looked up from the table when Van walked in.  
  
"Where's Hitomi?" Allen asked seeing no one come in after Van.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Van looked up and over at Allen. "Oh, she went for a walk. She should be back soon," he replied frowning some. Allen wanted to question his look but decided to leave it be as Van walked out of the room.  
  
Marching up the stairs Van walked down the hall and stopped in front of his room. In a split second after he opened the door an object that felt like it was going 100 miles per hour slammed into him and pinned Van to the floor.  
  
"Oh Lord Van, you're back!!" A high pitched girly voice squealed.  
  
"Merle, get off." Van struggled to avoid her licking his face. But she got one quick lick on his left cheek that made him practically bug-eyed.  
  
"Ouch! Merle, cut it out!" Moving back some Merle glanced over his face and gasped.  
  
"Lord Van what happened to your cheek?!" Quickly he tried to cover the mark with his hand but to avail.  
  
"Nothing Merle." She glared at him.  
  
"Don't you say that's nothing! I mean it's completely red!" She exclaimed waving her finger at him. Suddenly she glared and her fur and tail stuck up. "Was it that Hitomi? Did she slap you?!?"  
  
"Merle lay off all right? Now just go!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so. Just go all right?"  
  
Merle stuck out her lower lip as her eyes began to water. Van sighed, knowing he had hurt her feelings. "Fine!" She tossed her head to the side, sticking her nose up in the air and raced out, down the halls on all fours.  
  
Standing up Van shut the door behind him and locked it. Dragging his feet he walked to the bed and flopped down upon it. His heart still tweaked with pain from that afternoon. He stared up at the black ceiling; his cheek was staring to hurt less now. He began to wonder.  
  
'Where is Hitomi anyway?'  
  
*-------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Trudging along the road Hitomi wiped her eyes thinking. 'Where do I go now?' Trees surrounded her as if locking her in the forest. Shivers ran down her spin as a cool wind blew by her. The air grew cooler as it became darker.  
  
She couldn't see the city behind her, much less the trail. Her feet were sore and legs were aching terribly.  
  
Gravity seemed to pull on her only. Rain pelted down trying to knock her off her feet. Tripping on a rock she stumbled and leaned against a tree for support.  
  
Sadly she looked up at the clouded sky and falling rain, tears had stricken down her face. Her back was pressed against the truck as she slides down it and touched the ground sitting now at the bass of the tree.  
  
"Why? Why me??" She begged the air but of course didn't expect an answer.  
  
Until she felt the wind die from it's harshness and then blow softly almost caressing her face. Looking up curiously she saw what looked like a piece of cloth fall from out of no where.  
  
It fell to the ground as if a feather. Slowly standing up she carefully walked towards it then knelt down. Hitomi examined it seeing it was a white cream color and she could have sworn it was glowing. It looked see through. Cautiously she extending her hand and gently picked up the cloth. Before her hand was even a few inches off the ground a wind, that was very visible from a white mist swirled in it, sprouted from the cloth and swirled around her.  
  
'What's going on?!?'  
  
Hitomi soon felt her feet leave the ground as the wind became stronger and she covered her face with her arms from the forceful air.  
  
She didn't dare look down cause she already knew she was a ways away from the ground. Then even through the howling wind she heard a sound. It was so faint she wasn't sure it was even there. But she heard it again and again.  
  
Bells.  
  
The soft sound of bells but more like laughter for a moment. Squinting she opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
There was a piercing bright light that glowed above her. It was small at first but it grew larger as it drew closer. She then saw the light was coming at a very fast speed and was possibly going to hit her. Just before she was about to brace herself, she saw it.  
  
A woman with long pale blonde hair and to Hitomi's surprise red eyes was seen flowing from the light.  
  
She made eye contact with Hitomi and never broke it as she flew towards her. Feathery white wings came from her back. 'Is she an angel? Or a Draconian?' Hitomi gasped.  
  
Just when she was a few feet from Hitomi the woman seemed to mouth 'I'm sorry'. Then she plunged at Hitomi and seemed to turn in to a mist as she entered her body. Hitomi felt as if her body would soon burst as the woman flew in to her body and kept coming as the light faded in to her. Soon the pain vanished and she could feel her body slowly descend back down. When her feet touched the ground her legs crumpled and she fell to her knees breathing heavily. The rain had stopped now and the sky cleared up quite quickly.  
  
Glancing up and around she realized she wasn't in the forest any more. Footsteps from running were heard behind her as a shadow fell over her.  
  
"You there!"  
  
Whirling around her choked when she saw five or so guards in Zaibach uniforms running towards her.  
  
She knew at the moment she couldn't out run them on account her body was achy and still hurt some from what seemed like that merge.  
  
So on her knees she watched helplessly as they approached her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
'I can't believe I'm here." Hitomi thought while walking between ten guards.  
  
The hall she was in seemed endless and it was leading them to Dornkirk. She shivered remembering her last encounter with him. Van was almost killed when they tried to dismantle Escaflowne. Even though she was still a bit mad at him she wished he'd come bursting in right now. To take her from here and back to the others.  
  
But she knew that wouldn't happen. He probably didn't even know she was gone.  
  
Her thoughts secede when the entered a very large room. It looked a deep pink or something with a huge machine in the middle. It was the same room Van, Allen and she had arrived in.  
  
A sliding sound was heard as they came to a halt and the same ghastly machine that keep that old man alive stopped in front of them.  
  
"Well little lady, how long has our last meeting been?"  
  
'Not long enough.' She thought while frowning. He chuckled at her silence.  
  
"Your silence will be unnoticed this time."  
  
"Why do you want me?" She knew that was a dumb question but she felt like there was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
"You well learn that in time but for now you'll live here in Zaibach."  
  
"What makes you think I will?"  
  
In her mind she was mentally whapping her self over and over. 'What the hell am I thinking??? That's like saying I don't care if you kill me!!' She recoiled some noticing her mistake.  
  
"An arrangement will be made then. You stay here and we'll leave your friends alive for now."  
  
"What?!" The thought of her friends being killed just because she was stubborn disgusted her. 'I'm not letting them get hurt just because I don't want to do this.'  
  
"All right." She said through her tightly clenched teeth.  
  
"You will also in time have to forget about the life you once lived and learn to live here as if it were your home. Cause that is how it'll be from now on. You are from now on Hitomi Kanzaki from Zaibach. Seer and loyal servant for it."  
  
She must have choked on air or something cause she made a gagging sound and stumbled back. 'I have to work for them????'  
  
"I see you must not feel well, Lady Hitomi." Dornkirk said observing her.  
  
She sneered and thought 'Oh sure be nice to me now.' (Does she have an attitude prob or what??)  
  
"I'll have someone show you to your room then." He seemed to nod his head while looking behind her. A hand touched her shoulder and she was almost afraid to look. But doing so slowly she was at a loss for words but was able to spit out  
  
"Dilandou!"  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
While walking down the hall Hitomi walked behind Dilandou and tried to keep their distance from him as much as she could. She was relieved when she saw the door of her room they told her about. Opening the door Hitomi gazed at the room.  
  
It was simple, nothing at really fancy. The room contained a king size canopy bed with silk sheets and big fluffy pillows. By a rather large window sat a writing desk, which was next to a medium size bookcase. There were two other doors, one led to a bathroom. The other was a set of long doors that opened to a closet.  
  
She walked in. Her heart suddenly felt empty as she stood still. Something was missing. In all the beauty of the room.  
  
"Van..........." she said as low as a whisper.  
  
She felt hands on her shoulders and she jumped back to face Dilandou. "You really need to forget about him." he smirked. "That's like trying to forget how to ride a bike." she muttered. He raised an eyebrow at her in a bit confusion on the word 'bike'.  
  
It really would be hard for her. The way it seemed he was always trying to protect her. Yet tried to hide it in his best manor. A small tear shown in her eye and it fell from her eye down her cheek.  
  
She was about to wipe it away but Dilandou appeared over her shoulder and quickly caught it on his fingertip. His head was hovering over her shoulder. Staring at the tear he flicked it off his finger then looked back at Hitomi. It was starting to scare her that was so close to her face. She backed away.  
  
Taking a deep breath she looked at him uneasily. "Don't you want to kill me?" He smirked lightly and stood with a hand on his hip. "A little but I'll get over it and have my revenge soon. Besides having you on our side now should be enough to get back at Van for the moment." Looking over him she kept backing away.  
  
Following her he backed her up against the bed. Standing her ground Hitomi looked back at Dilandou trying to not show her fear. Quickly moving he reached out and caught Hitomi by her wrists.  
  
Then pushed her down on the bed looking down right at her. She gasped looking back up. Totally taken by surprise she tried twice to push him off. But it was no use. With his death grip on her Dilandou leaned down till his faces was inches from hers.  
  
"Why do you cry?" he asked. No concern was in his voice. Just longing for an answer.  
  
"I..." she started but cut herself off.  
  
"If it is for Van then stop. Because from now on...Van is your enemy."  
  
With that he stood but letting her go then disappearing out the door closing it behind him. For a while she laid on the bed deep in thought and in slight shock.  
  
'That guy is so weird. I'll never understand him.'  
  
Shaking her head almost violently she rolled to her side then sighed. I guess I'll have act like I'm ally of them or they'd suspect something.'  
  
"Damnit."  
  
*------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Merle was curled up comfortably on the end of Van's bed. Her tail was twitching as her dream led her to believe that Van married her. Blushing in her sleep Merle rolled over on her back whispering  
  
"Oh Lord Van..." in her sleep while giggling.  
  
"Hitomi never showed up?!"  
  
The sudden out burst in Van's voice shook Merle from her dream. Yawning she stretched then trotted over to the door. About ready to open it she stopped and decided to listen in on Allen and Van's conversation.  
  
"That's right, her room is empty. No one said they saw or heard her come in last night. No trace of her being here either." Allen said.  
  
"But where could she have gone??"  
  
"I don't know Van, chances are she's lost or..."  
  
"Or Zaibach has her!"  
  
"Maybe but we don't know for sure."  
  
"We can't just sit around and wait for a clue!"  
  
"Yes we can. Hitomi can take care of herself where ever she is. We'll just have to wait for a sign of where she may be."  
  
Allen saw the worry spread across Van's face. Sighing he added "I'll send out the crusade and check the closest areas myself as well."  
  
"I'll go with you." Van said firmly.  
  
Allen was about to deny Van's statement but Merle did it first. Bursting out the door Merle stood glaring at Van.  
  
Her tail was sticking straight up in the back and it was puffed out three times its normal size. Her usual blue eyes where blood shot. Claws where at the end of her finger tips and her teeth were gritted tightly together. If looks could kill everyone in a one-mile radius would be stone dead.  
  
"You don't have to go looking for her Lord Van!" she exclaimed stamping her foot then continued. "Listen to what Allen said! That girl can take care of herself! Besides she isn't worth it! She probably just got herself lost to get some attention, the idiot." For a moment there was silence.  
  
Allen knew Van and was expecting him to explode at Merle for her harsh lecture about Hitomi. But nothing happened and when Allen looked at Van he saw the young king's expression soften and turned to depression. Not anger.  
  
"Merle." Van whispered and was barely heard. As he spoke he began to back away from them slowly down the hall. "It's my fault she's gone. I'm responsible for getting her back."  
  
"What are you talking about Lord Van?" Merle questioned while her fur and tail went back down then retracted her claws and continued.  
  
"You mean you're the reason Hitomi is gone?"  
  
"How?" asked Allen.  
  
'Why am I acting like this?' Van thought. 'This isn't like me. I just suddenly feel shy talking to them about Hitomi. What's with me??'  
  
"I'll tell you later all right? For now you should probably inform Dryden and Millerna of this." Van quickly said then turned his back to them and ran down to the hangers. Merle and Allen both stood puzzled looking at one in other.  
  
*---------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
End of part 1 Author's notes: Dilly's acting weird, ain't he? Did you guys like that or not? Comments, complaints, ideas, suggestions, raves, rants, flamers, complements I don't care! Bring it on!! Please review anyway. ^-^ If you don't like my story so far, please tell me what you don't like about it. Or if you do like it please tell me why. Right now I'd like to thank a few people. Sukera. You da bomb! She and I had a hobby of writing stories and she was chalk full of great ideas (some are kinda freaky though. I warn ya!). She also encouraged me to put my fics online. Read her fics when they're out! Some are Hitomi Dead Or Alive and Time Passed People Change (both are Esca. Very good and very kawaii! Both V/Hs!). They're great! Kittyangel. Great friend, sweet girl and honest. Told me what was good and what sucked o.o She's very honest. Read her fics to please, one is Hidden Love (a sweet Syaroan+Sakura fic on CCS) and The Secret Garden (another CCS fic, very cool and very cute). Herial. She's a very sweet girl that was very kind to me ^-~ Always encouraged me, cause I'm shy o.o believe it or not! When her fics come out please check em out! They'll be under the Ronin Warriors section. One is Rose's Thorn (I think that thats it) So I'm thanking three of my best friends for all the support and ideas given to me and being great friends. So please check out Kittyangel, Herial and Suki's fanfics! I doubt they even know I'm saying this......... ehehehehehehehe. Hopefully see you in the next chapter!!  
  
Eva Maverx 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: Same old same old. I don't own Escaflowne, just the plot of this Esca fic and a few up coming characters. I was very surprised at all the reviews for this to be a D/H fic ^^ Are there any V/H fans out there?! *hears nothing* hmmm o.o Oh well, on with the story ^^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Lady Hitomi..." voice called and echoed in her mind.  
  
Light seeped through her barely open eyelids causing her to squint. Finally opening her eyes she adjusted to the lighting. As she returned to conscious she saw she was in a rather large room with rather bright lights. She was now able to take a good look around at her surroundings. Machines of all kinds where scattered around. Moving slightly to get a better look around, Hitomi felt cold metal surrounding her body.  
  
She saw herself almost inside a strange giant chair like machine. Her legs were concealed inside the machine. Her arms rested on holds sticking our at her sides with her fingertips fit inside some slots for them.  
  
Sliding one hand out she reaching up to feel her forehead. Two metal holds were attached to her head, one on each side. They held her head back and in front were about three inches apart. Making a click sound the metal holds on her head slide to the side releasing her head.  
  
Forcing her tired body forward Hitomi sat up right and looked down. She was atleast ten or eleven feet from the ground.  
  
Below, in front of her, she saw Dilandou and Folk staring up at her. A small smile worked its way up Folken's lips as he saw Hitomi stir. "Welcome back to the living Lady Hitomi." he said. Dilandou just smirked up at her.  
  
Giving them a little nod Hitomi then noticed a long strand of light brown hair slide in front of her face. A puzzled look crossed her face as she fingered the hair and looked down at her body. The last time she was awake was at the most an hour or two ago, but then why did she...  
  
She specifically remembered when Folken entered her room that morning. He wanted to have a little test with her. Even though he promised it wouldn't hurt her she was uneasy and really didn't want to.  
  
But remembering that she agreed with herself to play along she agreed. The last thing she remember was entering a room and then everything went blank.  
  
Folken saw her confusion and began to explain the situation.  
  
"Lady Hitomi let me explain, we attempted to see how this machine would amplify your power to our needs. That was only an hour ago. But for some unknown reason the machine seemed to age your physical form. Technically you are still 15 but your body is two years older than you. After that you blacked out."  
  
Hitomi was a bit taken back from the information about her. She took one last look at herself to see the changes she would have to get use to. Her hair was now down to her waist. Her body had more fitting curves and had become thinner. She was at least two inches taller now. 'Probably as tall as Dilandou or Van', she thought.  
  
Then she also noticed how she had out grown her school uniform. The shirt was wasn't as baggy as it was before and it had slipped out from her skirt. Her skirt had stayed the same but it was a little to short for her liking. The jacket she wore wasn't baggy anymore and it had become tight around her wrists. Around her neck the bow was almost choking her so she quickly untied it. The only thing she was wearing that did fit was her pendent. She wrapped her hand around it and held it tightly.  
  
Folken strode over to a flight of stairs that led up to a long plank. Once at the top of the stairs he made his way down the plank, it ended next to Hitomi. He kneeled down and extended his hand to her. Looking up at Folken's hand Hitomi began to slowly ease her legs from the slots that held them. Using the armrests she pushed herself up from her seat.  
  
Reaching up and taking Folken's hand he pulled her up on the ramp with him. Then lead her down the stairs to Dilandou.  
  
Hitomi stood right in front of him and stared straight in to his eyes. She didn't look up at him anymore because she was exactly as tall as he was. Her face had no expression as she stared at him. Dilandou looked at her once more then turned to Folken.  
  
"Dilandou take Lady Hitomi to her room to change cloths and rest up. I'll want to see her back here in at least three hours." Folken said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what ever you say." Dilandou muttered.  
  
Before he left the room Folken whispered something to him and handed him a small item that she wasn't able to see. Nodding lightly Dilandou turned from Folken then walked past Hitomi down a hall.  
  
She followed him. Folken watched as they disappeared down the hall then turned and walked his own way.  
  
*------------------------------------------------*  
  
As they walked down the long hall Dilandou took this time to take a good up close look at the new Hitomi. Her now long hair framed her beautiful face. Ever feature of her face was perfect. With his head not turning he lowered his eyes to her body. She had a lovely figure that filled out just right in every way. Shaking his head he scowled at himself.  
  
'What are you thinking?! Get a hold of yourself! You've never had any interest or attraction in girls! So why should this one be different? Damn hormones!'  
  
Opening the door to her bedroom Hitomi gave a sigh as she walked to the windowsill and leaned against it. 'I can't believe it....' she began to think.  
  
'Is staying here on Zaibach's side better for my friends. Or should I risk escaping?' Thoughts swirled in her head confusing her till a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
'My life is so confusing now! Will I ever get to see Van and the others again? What about my family?'  
  
She didn't notice Dilandou behind her till she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She didn't flinch but her muscles did tighten as he almost embraced her.  
  
'If he tries anything...'  
  
Before she could speak his other arm rose and appeared in front of her face with a clenched fist. Opening it he revealed a small silver ring sitting on his palm.  
  
Taking her right hand he slide the ring on her ring finger. Holding her hand he whispered in her ear "This shows that you now belong to Zaibach. As long as you're wearing this ring, we will always be able to find you no matter where."  
  
The ring was a small silver one with a black stone in the middle. The stone was smooth and in a perfect ball. It seemed to be in the ring much less on top of it. And the silver around it seemed to encircle it as if water.  
  
Turning her face to his Hitomi stared at him. A small gust of wind blew through the window and made her hair flow with it. As some stands of her hair waved in her face Hitomi still stared at Dilandou with her eyes. Dilandou then noticed something much more different about her.  
  
Her emerald eyes that were so full of life and shine before gazed at him with emptiness. They were only pools of deep green that were lifeless. They still held no warmth for him like they did for her friends.  
  
Looking over his face in confusion she saw him look almost sad. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Why should HE be sad anyway? He's just so strange, I'll never understand him.'  
  
Dilandou's heart suddenly ached seeing her like this. With all the courage he could summon at the moment he gently brushed the wisps of hair from her face and slide them behind her ear. He took one more look at her face as if trying to memorize it has he carefully stroked her cheek with his fingertips.  
  
'Why am I acting like this?? I want to kill this girl! But I just feel like loving her. I feel so calm around her. Wait a second...love? Why the hell am I thinking that?!?!'  
  
Then finally he released his grip around her waist and walked to the door. "I'll come for you in one hour." After he spoke Dilandou gave her a small bow as nodded to him. Then disappeared out the door.  
  
Turning back to the window Hitomi gazed out at Zaibach. She squinted when she looked up at the bright sun that had just risen. Mornings were her least favorite time of the day. So depression seemed to seep it's way around her as she frowned then thought ' Why should I be happy anyway? I'm a prisoner here in Zaibach. And a pyromaniac is flirting with me.'  
  
Sighing she made her way to the bathroom, deciding to take a bath. Turning to the giant tub she saw that hot water already filled it almost the brim. Slipping off her old cloths she slide in to the water wearing only her pendant.  
  
As she sat in the water her mind began to wonder. Her thoughts drifted to her home on the Mystic Moon and family and friends there. Closing her eyes she left the water wash the memories of them from her mind.  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna see them again anyway," she said to herself. 'I hope they don't come for me.... they may get killed if they do.' She let the water try to make her forget about all her memories of her home, family, friends, Allen, Merle...Van.  
  
"Van," as she whispered that very name her pendant and ring began to glow.  
  
The ring a beam of black and her pendant a beam of pink light. A pain began to swell inside of her. It felt as if she was going to be ripped in two. She let out a weak scream that was barely heard. When the pain was to great for her she collapsed in the water. Her eyes were blank, mouth was barely open but no signs of breathing. In her mind she seemed to be fighting with the black light from the ring.  
  
'What's happening??' she screamed.  
  
Black encircled her and pulled her down in the abyss of her mind.  
  
'No!! Van!!'  
  
The light sealed her away, which it hoped, to be forgotten. The light her pendant made began to weaken and the ring's light grew brighter. Soon the pendant's light only flickered then stopped. The ring's light burst out lighting the area with a dark light.  
  
Hitomi's pendant slowly changed its color. After a while the light from the ring faded and the pendant that she wore around her neck had changed from its pink color to a deathly shade of black.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Flying above Van and Merle rode on Escaflowne's back keeping their eyes sharp for any signs of Hitomi's whereabouts. Merle had insisted on coming because if they did find Hitomi Merle wanted to give her a piece of her mind for leaving all of a sudden.  
  
The wedding had been canceled for now until they found Hitomi. Millerna had her father send out a few leviships to scan from high views. And teams made up of guards to search any place they think she may have gone.  
  
When they came up to a thick forest, that they couldn't see a thing from above, they landed in a small open spot. Merle jumped right off and sniffed the ground. Van hopped of Escaflowne's back and walked over to Merle.  
  
"Find anything?" Van asked with sadness and a little hope twisted in his voice. "Shhh." she hissed and sat perfectly still with her eyes closed. Van stood watching her. Her ears twitched a bit. Then her eyes opened and she pointed down a small path that had been made.  
  
"There's a city down that way!" Merle exclaimed.  
  
Van raced over to the path and suspected Hitomi had made it. Kneeling down he stared hard at the ground then saw footprints. Hitomi's foot prints. Standing up he sprinted as fast as he could down the path with  
  
Merle racing at his side. When they reached the end of the forest Merle screeched to a stop and Van stood staring in awe.  
  
"It's Zaibach!" Van exclaimed.  
  
"Hitomi came here?!? How dumb is that girl??" Merle said  
  
"They may just have captured her Merle but right now we need to get back to the others." Van said then ran back the way they had came. Quickly jumping back on Escaflowne's he yanked on the reins and took off. Merle barely got on in time.  
  
As they flew back Van clenched is fists and gritted is teeth while thinking 'Why? Why in all the places is Hitomi there? Is she there because of me? Because of what I said?'  
  
Van prayed that wasn't the reason and swore right there he was going to get Hitomi back from Zaibach, no matter what the cost!  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Hitomi's eyes open when she heard a clicking sound. Noticing she was still in the bath she stood up and grabbed a towel. Then wrapped it around her body and used another one to dry her hair out with. Once dried she wrapped a robe around herself tightly and walked out the door to her room.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room then stopped at her bed. Walking over to it she saw a dress laid on it. And on top of the dress was a red rose. Picking it up gently Hitomi gazed at it with her empty eyes.  
  
She almost blushed for a second then a smirk appeared on her face as she set the rose back down on the bed. Taking off her robe she slipped in to her new interior.  
  
The dress was almost skin tight. But she guessed that was because they didn't know her size so they guessed. It was different from other dresses, that was for sure. It was a long black dress but with a few changes from a normal dress. The sleeves had been removed on each side. The top of the dress folded in front and buttoned on her neck, like a Chinese style dress. The skirt of her dress had been split on each side, left and right. The split started a little after her hips and ended at the end. The skirt it's self was a bit above her knees. So now the skirt was split in half almost, a part in the front and one in the back. This made the dress much more easier to move in now.  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror Hitomi took a brush and brushed out her hair. Then she took both sides of her hair and pulled them back to a ponytail behind her head. She fastened it with a long black ribbon. Putting on some black shoes she walked over to the door as a knock came from it.  
  
She opened the door to Dilandou's gaping face.  
  
He was stunned at her appearance. The dress she was in outlined her body and looked beautiful on her. The sides of her hair was pulled back in a ribbon. She was wearing her ring and pendant. He then noticed her pendant had changed colors to a dark shade of black. She would fit in perfectly with Zaibach, he thought. Then snapped out of his trance once seeing Hitomi's inpatient face.  
  
"Uh" he started once clearing his throat. "They won't need you for another two hours."  
  
"That's all right," Hitomi said. "I want to make a little stop some where." and started down the hall. Turning to Dilandou she asked "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Oh? Uh yeah."  
  
They both went down the hall silent. Then Hitomi turned her head to Dilandou.  
  
"Is there a blacksmith I can talk to?" she asked. "Yeah I'll show you the way."  
  
They made a quick turn to the right, went down some flights of stairs then walked up to a pair of black doors that were wide open. "He's in there." Dilandou pointed to a large muscular man by a black metal table.  
  
He was pounding away at a long thick sword and only paused to see if it was even then went back to pounding it with the metal hammer.  
  
Hitomi's eyes stared at the man for a moment then she walked in. He didn't notice her till she tapped his shoulder. Whipping around to her attention Hitomi began to talk to the man. Dilandou couldn't hear what they were saying. But he saw her point to her ankles and wrists.  
  
The blacksmith nodded while listening to her then gave her a smile. Hitomi gave him a nod and a small smile then walked back over Dilandou. "What was that about?" he asked as she walked past him. "I requested something that'll help when the time comes."  
  
Before leaving Dilandou caught a glimpse of the blacksmith picking up large blocks of a silver color metal.  
  
'What did she ask him to make?' the question baffled him before he ran to catch  
  
up with Hitomi.  
  
"We'll come back here in an hour and a half. They'll be done by then." was all she said. 'What will??' he thought but didn't speak. "So" he started glancing over at her  
  
"What'll we do until then?" She stayed silent but did look back at him with her cold eyes.  
  
"Would you show me around Zaibach?" "Sure." he slipped his hand in to hers and began to show her the way around.  
  
He was surprised she didn't resist instead he almost felt her squeeze his hand. When he turned his head to look at her in surprise he could have sworn he glanced at him, smiled then looked away.  
  
Half an hour later Dilandou and Hitomi appeared back at the blacksmith.  
  
The blacksmith's head turned to Hitomi and he gave her a big smile walking over to her.  
  
"They're done aren't they?" she asked. He nodded back in response and turned back the to the table. Dilandou stood by Hitomi's side watching with curiosity to see what she had asked for.  
  
When he turned back to them in his hands he held two wristlets and two anklets.  
  
They were made of silver and seemed to open and latch together. "They won't stop guymelphs but they can take any sword." The blacksmith said and handed them to Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you." Hitomi smiled and kneeled down. Taking the two for her ankles, Hitomi fastened one on each of her ankles they were at least four inches long.  
  
Then standing up she took the other two silver wristlets and snapped them on to her wrists. They were plain and had no design. "May I try them?" Hitomi asked. The blacksmith nodded, turned around and turned back holding a sword. It was huge and Dilandou wondered what Hitomi had in mind. Holding up her arm in a defensive, way Hitomi stood perfectly still trying not to move.  
  
The blacksmith brought down the sword with all this might upon her arm. Dilandou looked away from a moment then looked back when he heard the sound of metal clashing. He saw the blacksmith's sword pushing against Hitomi's wristlet.  
  
It didn't even scratch.  
  
Then quickly drawing back the blacksmith took one more swing but lower this time.  
  
Hitomi's leg shot up and her anklet connected with the sword knocking it from his hands. She smiled "Thank you, they're just as I wanted." She gave him a small smile and turned back around and headed out the door. Dilandou followed.  
  
"Dilandou," Hitomi started but didn't look over at him.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Will you give me a lesson in swords? Just a short one so I can see if I could stand up to an enemy."  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
They walked down the hall to the training room. Opening the doors Hitomi looked around. The floor was empty but the walls were covered in shelves and racks with swords, spears and all sorts of weapons. She walked to a rack with different swords.  
  
She chose a long sword with a thin blade. But strong and a one handed handle. In her hand it was light and easy to move with. Turning to Dilandou she saw was using his sword that he carried around. Walking to one side of the arena in the middle of the room Hitomi stood silent with the sword in one hand.  
  
Dilandou walked to the other side and waited for her move. When she made none he ran at her taking long strides. When he was at least two feet from her Dilandou raised his sword above his head and brought it down on Hitomi. The next thing he remember was him flying over Hitomi's head. Looking down he saw how that had happened.  
  
It was before Dilandou's sword connected to Hitomi. She had crouched down and held her sword up horizontally blocking his attack. She held the blade of the sword sideways in her hand as not to cut herself. Holding the sword with both hands she let Dilandou push down on her with all his force.  
  
That had been his mistake.  
  
When the right moment came Hitomi used all her strength and pushed up lunging forward some. This made Dilandou flip over her. When he hit the floor there was a loud thud that knocked the breath out of him.  
  
Above him he saw Hitomi whirl around and brought her sword down on his head. He had only blinked when he saw the tip of her sword touching his forehead. Siting back Hitomi set the sword by her side as she sat with her legs out to the side.  
  
"Thanks for the practice." she said.  
  
"Welcome." He mumbled and sat up with his legs Indian style.  
  
He couldn't believe what had just happened. Never in his wildest had he imagined a girl beating him. And to make it worse it was Hitomi! But... he thought. She is really good. It's not that bad. But how did she get so good?  
  
A thought crossed his mind that made him need to ask a question.  
  
"Hitomi." He said looking over at her. She didn't look back but replied "What?"  
  
"Will you go back to the Mystic Moon when we've ruled Gaea?"  
  
"No."  
  
He gave a puzzled look. "I thought you wanted to go home though." She shook her head. "My place isn't there anymore, it's here. On Gaea"  
  
"Then..." he took a deep breath to continue. "Would you ever consider staying here with me at Zaibach?" Hitomi looked over at Dilandou with curiosity.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you don't really want to go back to Van and them do you?" She smirked and shook her head. "I could never go back to them. But still why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
*----------------------------------------------*  
  
End of part 2  
  
Author's notes: Okay I admit I'm not good at cliffhangers. But please read the next part anyway. Dilly is STILL acting weird! (Weird for him that is) Oh if you're wondering what's with Hitomi's dress well ^-^o I really like the dress and I use it in a lot of stuff. But if you didn't really get what it looks like than look up the anime Devil Hunter Yohko. The dress she wears when she transforms is it. But it isn't red, no Ying-yang, silver wristlets and anklets, not gold. Plus that's not her sword. I'm also sorry that I don't explain a lot. I don't believe Zaibach is a neighboring country to Asturia or is it that close but *sighs* I just needed it to be there o.o sowwy. It had to be at least a mile or two away -_- I mean, Hitomi had to run there anyway......ack O.o um, see you guys in chapter 3!  
  
Eva Maverx 


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Gomen but this isn't a chapter. It's an author's note that I'd like everyone to hear or read at least. I won't be putting up any chapters for at least a month. After all the reviews I've gotten I need to rethink my story and all. Sorry about this again but I need time to do this. Thanks though for all the reviews I've gotten. No flamers yet! Yeah!! ^^ (I'm not encouraging them though!) I'd like to thank the following.....  
  
coolchick1500 - You were my first reviewer. Thanks a bunch! ^^ You're also almost the only V/H, which I like, I'm glad you think my stories excellent!  
  
esca chick - Glad you reviewed for both chapters and that you think it's great so far. I'll try to work on it being a D/H though  
  
Emerald Mist -Thanks for your opinion on how my writing is, I like to know what you guys are thinking. I'll try to slow down with Dilly and Hitomi cause I admit I am going a little fast with them now that I notice, thanks for pointing that out  
  
Lindsay - I see you like D/H ^-^ *sweatdrops* I'll try my hardest to puts lots of D/H fluff in, kys?  
  
Rina - Do you really think it's original? Arigatou!! When I continue I'll try to get the chapters up sooner than before  
  
SilverQuick - That was fast but I'm still glad you liked my story. Thanks a lot!  
  
Ryan M - Thanks a bunch for your reviews! I'm glad you like my story so far, thanks again!  
  
Fuu 2 - I'm actually still bickering on it being a V/H or D/H that's why I'm taking a while off from writing. To decide which pairing to do and I may have to change the story from what I originally planned out but thanks for you're review  
  
Xelena - I'll work on the Dilandou and Hitomi fluffy parts ky? Cause it seems that pretty much everyone likes them together ^^  
  
Sabrina Fannel - Thanks for saying my stories unique, I never thought of it that way cause I'm usually not that original but thanks again  
  
Julie - I'm glad you like my work so far. I'll try to get my other fics out soon so I can see what you think of them as well ^-^ But I'm still glad you like this one  
  
Sukera - Thanks sis ^^ ehehe That was a really long review o.o Probably not needed but thanks for the thought. I'm positive your Esca stories will do good when you repost them and those damn flamers stop complaining about spelling, grammar and that other crap -_- *growles* Well thanks again Suki, you're the best sister ^-~  
  
Cous-cous - I'll work on the Van-angst but I warn you I'm not good at angst ^^0 I'll still try though!  
  
Lady Leizel - Do you hate cliffhangers?? Gomen! But stories have to have them o.o oh well I'll try not to put them in there a lot  
  
R.D. - I'm really glad that you think my story is really really really good ^-^ I'll continue as soon as I can!  
  
  
  
This may sound stupid but can someone please tell me what OOC means? I've seen it everywhere but I don't know what it means! ^^ Please tell me! *sweatdrops* I'll see you guys in hopefully a month or so! Gomen about this again but I really have think my plot over again. Thanks again for all of you who have reviewed my story so far. Sayonara mina-san!!  
  
Eva Maverx  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks a bunch Suki!! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and Author's note: Am I really supose to have one of these on each chapter, cause it's getting annyoning o.O Do I? Oh well I'm not taking any chances of me being sued or something! I don't own Escaflowne, but I do own the plot to this story..........kinda........I don't know really......- _- anyways (I'M BACK!!! ^-^) *sweatdrops* omg, it's been almost two months since I said I'd take a ONE MONTH break *pouts* Gomen mina-san!! *twitches lightly than sighs* Mou........I don't really have any excuse *sighs again* Oh well o.O  
  
'Italic'= past things said or memories or just to make a word stand out (or in this chapter something someone said in one place and someone else is hearing in another) 'font'= thoughts (font)=author's note and lil things that I just HAVE to say o.o  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Because......" He repeated again. 'Oh just get out and say it already you baka!'  
  
This is seemed so hard to say for him and he had no clue why. His right hand reached out and clasped Hitomi's. He saw her glance from their hands to his face with a look of curiousty and confusion.  
  
Finally figuring he wouldn't be able to say it Dilandou gripped her and pulled her foward wrapping his other arm around her back, to kiss her.  
  
Shocked and not to mention stunned Hitomi stiffened in his embrace.  
  
Feeling her stiffen he began to back out till something happened that surprised even him. Hitomi gripped his arms and held him in place while kissing back.  
  
Closing his eyes slowly he deepened the kiss as he felt her lean against him. Leaning back a little as well he found himself easing back on the floor till he fell on his back. Still clutching Hitomi to him he took her with him letting her land on his chest and pin him down.  
  
Opening their eyes they eased away from the other a little till Hitomi's face hovered two inches above his.  
  
It was a very ackward postion that they were in when you looked at it. Hitomi's upper half was on top of Dilandou's while her legs were sitting in between his parted legs. But her left leg was tangled around his right making it slightly difficult to get up at the moment, so they didn't.  
  
For a long time they stared at one in other, at a total loss for words. Hitomi shivered as Dilandou's hand ran up and down her side.  
  
"So....you don't love V-"  
  
A finger on his lips silenced Dilandou as he stared at Hitomi. She smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
"No. At least not this part of me."  
  
Even though he was slightly confused at her last statement he smiled back and kissed her again. It was strange in a way. He never imagined himself as someone romantic or even falling in love. Especially with someone that he once hated. But it seemed over the last few days she changed.  
  
For the better.  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Walking into a dimly lit room Merle quietly trotted over to the table with one candle lit.  
  
Leaning over the table stood Van, Allen, Dryden, Gadess, and now Merle who clung to Van's arm while looking over the map.  
  
"We could send scouts to Zaibach and see where they're holding Hitomi." offered Allen.  
  
Van shook his head and frowned. "No, it's to large of an area to cover, she could be anywhere and even if they did find her they wouldn't be able to get out of there in time."  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain came to Van, on his chest, right on his heart. He placed a hand over his heart with a slightly pained and confused look as a voice echoed in his head.  
  
"No. At least not this part of me."  
  
'What was that??'  
  
"Lord Van?"  
  
The tugging of Merle on his arm brought him back to reality as he crossed this arms than stared back at the map.  
  
"We could always just send the crusade in. That should be enough people to fend soldiers off and we could get out of there fast." Gadess said. This time Allen shook his head. "No they would spot us to quickly and have to many troops by the time we would've landed."  
  
"You need something small to send that they won't be able to see right away. Something fast." Dryden said while rubbing his chin.  
  
Van perked up. "I can take Escaflowne."  
  
"Not alone you won't, Allen should go with you." Dryden glanced at the knight. "Alright?"  
  
Allen nodded. "Fine by me."  
  
"Great. But you two will have to go fast. Get down there, find Hitomi and get out. We'll give you half an hour before come in after you two." Gadess pointed to them both as they just nodded back.  
  
"Okay, you two will go out tomorrow, early. Be ready." With that said Dryden left followed by Gadess.  
  
Allen folded the map back up before glancing at Van who was still and had a hand clutching his heart.  
  
"Van? What's wrong?"  
  
The pain was still there and it sent a chill down the king's back.  
  
"Lord Van?" Merle pulled lightly on his arm while her blue eyes looked over him in worry.  
  
"It's nothing." He said quickly before walking from the room and quickly down the hall. Allen watched confused before following silently.  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Walking down a hall with her hand entwined in Dilandou's, Hitomi rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dilandou slipped his hand from hers to wrap around her waist and he smiled at the warmth from the contact.  
  
'I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've never loved or been loved before. It's a strange feeling......but.......I like it.'  
  
Leaning down he kissed her forehead as she looked up at him with her dark green eyes. Smiling again he gave content sigh than listened to her hum a song.  
  
It sounded different but beautiful in a way, nothing he had heard before.  
  
"What song is that?"  
  
She shifted in his arm and kept looking forward.  
  
"It's a song from earth, called Yubiwa."  
  
"Yubiwa?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "It's a pretty song, want to hear it?"  
  
He shruged an okay. Clearing her throat she closed her song as she started the song out softly.  
  
"As my tears keep overflowing, I can't see your last smile through the blur. Don't go! Don't go! Stay with me. Light breaks through the sky.  
  
I'm so insignificant but I loved you with all my soul, more than anyone. Thank you for ... all of the precious feelings that you gave to me.  
  
At that time, I just ... watched for ages as the vapor trail vanished.  
  
Don't forget ... you're not alone. Even if we part, our hands are still linked. It was my first love, when I first learned of sadness like this.  
  
Even if something fades away, something will live again. The smile you gave as we parted was your message for me to triumph.  
  
Someday surely we'll meet again and be together. No matter how far, we'll stare into each other's eyes. Bet all our hopes and dreams. Let's promise each other that we'll hold on to the intensity of that day, and live in the future that blooms in tomorrow."  
  
As her voice faded out she nuzzled into Dilandou's side. The song sounded sad and it made Dilandou tighten his arm around Hitomi's waist.  
  
She almost felt what he was feeling and placed her hand over his and smiled looking up at him.  
  
"Don't worry Dilandou."  
  
She reached up and gently traced his cheek. "I won't leave you."  
  
Quickly grabbing her hands he stopped, made her look at him and said in a serious tone "You mean that Hitomi?" His voice still had a hint of doubt. "Don't lie to me..."  
  
Her wide eyes looked at his face before she nodded.  
  
"Yes, I love you Dilandou. I promise I won't ever leave you."  
  
In a quick movement he crushed her body against his and buried his face the nap of her neck while wrapping his arms around her back. Gasping lightly she strained against the tight hold but than gave up and stood still. Hitomi than noticed his wet cheeks pressed against hers.  
  
Looking up puzzled she found to her surprise that Dilandou was crying. She had never seen him cry before and didn't find him the kind to even shed a tear for anything.  
  
Never the less he cried lightly while holding her tight. Lightly she wiped away some tears from his cheeks.  
  
Stroking her back he took in a deep breath of her scent and let out a shaky breath. He couldn't get enough of her. It was still strange to him how fast he fell in love with this girl. This girl who he hated so shortly ago. But than again he never held her this close, he never really looked in eyes.  
  
She was always with that Van. 'Van....' He growled the name in his head and held Hitomi tighter if possible.  
  
"Stay...."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She looked questionable up at him.  
  
"Stay with me always Hitomi. Don't go back to Van or the Mystic Moon. Just stay with me......please?"  
  
"I will Dilandou. I'll stay with you forever."  
  
Pulling back some he gave her a quick, clumsy kiss. She smiled at him. He blushed.  
  
Shy. It was another thing he never thought he'd ever be. This girl was bringing out another side of him. Kinda like a lovey dovey push over.  
  
But he didn't really mind. She was his. All his and no one, not even the heavenly knight or young king could change that.  
  
He smiled back at her before reaching down and scooping her up in his arms. She squeaked, which made him smile again, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"What are you doing??"  
  
"What does it look like?" He winked and began to walk back down the hall. "I'm escorting my lady to her dorm for resting."  
  
"But I'm not tried. Besides my room is the other way, we're go-" she was silenced by his mouth as they disappeared around a corner and a room.  
  
From the shadows a pair of brown eyes watched the couple with disapproval before turning away sharply.  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Waking up by a shiver Hitomi opened her eyes slowly in the dim room. Pulling the covers tighter around her she found she couldn't.  
  
Opening her eyes more she glanced around to find her body still entwined around Dilandou's. She blushed harder at where his hands were so she moved them slowly as not to wake him.  
  
Giving a sigh of relief she sat up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her bare form. The windows had their curtains drawn she so couldn't tell if it was light out or not. But she gave a guess that it was morning.  
  
Yawning she ran a hand through her slightly frazzled hair and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Beside her she heard the steady breathing of Dilandou. She just than suddenly wondered if what she did was right. Was it too soon? She was still a teenager after all.  
  
Falling back on the bed with a soft thump she sighed than looked to her side. Some of Dilandou's bangs fell in his eyes. Smiling she brushed them away and tucked it behind his ear.  
  
He only stirred lightly than reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. The feel of his skin on hers made Hitomi melt inside all over again.  
  
Right there she didn't care what the consequences of what she did were. She loved this boy and she would do anything for him. Just than he woke up and yawned. Looking up with lazy eyes he smiled seeing Hitomi's emerald eyes.  
  
Nuzzling her he kissed her neck and shoulders. Giggling she squirmed under him.  
  
"Bout time you woke up. I thought you'd be out for the rest of the day."  
  
"Well excuse me for being tired after last night." He mumbled against neck. She blushed brightly.  
  
Just as he pinned her down on the bed a knock came from the door that made them both freeze.  
  
Author's Notes: Dilly and Hitomi are gettin it on! ^-^ Wahaha, do you V/H fans hate me yet? *avoids various thrown objects* Well I hope you V/H fans still continue reading this. There are things yet to come! Bwahahahahahahahah*coughs and gags* x_x I hope you D/H fans liked that fluff I put in there ^-~ gomen about the OOC of it but it is kawaii, ne? ^- ^ Also sorry this chap is kinda short *sighs* mou....... It seems all I do is say sorry in these o.O 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and Author's Note:You know the drill....I don't own Escaflowne, just the plot and a couple unknow up coming characters that you have no idea about..... any way.. *pouts* No one reviewed for my 3rd chapter o.o, did no one like it? I'm sorry! Please read and review this chap (even though I don't think a lot of people will like this one, eheheh *sweatdrops*) And I forgot to thank....  
  
Sukera, Shuro and Brandy who told me what OOC means thanks you guys ^-^  
  
'Italic'= past things said or memories or just to make a word stand out 'font'= thoughts (font)=author's note and lil things that I just HAVE to say o.o  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They both looked up to the sound of the knock and called back "Hold on." Getting up from the bed Hitomi went around quickly collecting their cloths and threw Dilandou his in his face and giggled before dressing.  
  
The second they both finished Folken opened the door with narrowed eyes at the two.  
  
"Lady Hitomi."  
  
Nodding Hitomi stood up and walked to his side. Dilandou frowned, since Folken had just ruined a moment between him and Hitomi, and stood up as well following them out the door.  
  
"There has been a slight change. We'll be leaving on my floating fortress." Folken said eyeing Hitomi.  
  
She didn't look up to him but she did nod in response. Waiting until he came to her side she gave Dilandou a shy smile then took his hand as they walked down a hall then outside on a deck where they would board. Once inside Folken walked to the control deck telling them to launch. The fortress began to rise off the ground.  
  
Folken signaled Dilandou and Hitomi to follow him as he set down another hall. Stopping at a set of huge doors they opened them and walked in a fairly huge room with more machines.  
  
Hitomi's machine stood in front of them. Giving a sigh she glanced again at her lover who gave her a smile then let go over her hand. She walked up some stairs that lead to a plank ending a little above her seat.  
  
She slowly eased herself down on the machine. Sitting down she slide her legs in the slots. Setting her arms on the rests she put her finger tips in the little holes. Then leaning back she let the two metal clamps wrap around each side of her head.  
  
She looked down at Folken and Dilandou. Then looking back up she closed her eyes. Normally she got visions now and then.  
  
But this machine made it so if she concentrated on what she wanted to see it gave her a vision of it. She tried concentrating on what was going to happen next.  
  
Pictures flashed in her mind dimly. She used all her mind to try make the pictures clearer. They showed up but a bit fuzzy. When she finally mastered them she saw the pictures clear as a bell.  
  
It showed an object flying over Zaibach.  
  
'A dragon? Yes, but.......'  
  
Another picture flashed. It showed the dragon, Escaflowne. On it's back were Allen and Van. They were searching. For her she knew. They flew over Zaibach then began to rise up higher flying towards.......... One more picture flashed someone had fallen, from the floating fortress, Before she could see who it was the pictures disappeared, so she ignored the last one.  
  
"The dragon is coming. With Escaflowne." Hitomi said.  
  
Just then the fortress jerked. Something had crashed into it (duh!). Hitomi sat still as if nothing had happened with her eyes still shut.  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Jumping from Escaflowne's back Van and Allen pulled out their swords and glanced around quickly for any guards that might come.  
  
"Do you have any idea where she may be?" Allen questioned.  
  
"No." Van replied flatly but then remembered something. "But I can find her." he murmured then closed his. Clearing his thoughts of any besides Hitomi he stood still and pictured her in his mind. Soon the pendant appeared before him and started to swing.  
  
Quickly after it stopped then shot in a certain direction.  
  
Snapping open his eyes Van headed straight off that way, with Allen in tow. The pitter patter of other feet were heard as they looked ahead to see guards gathered to block them off.  
  
Tightening the grip on his sword Van stood beside Allen and got ready to attack.  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Noise was heard from outside the door. Then the door burst open to show Allen and Van with knocked out bodies by their feet.  
  
Van glared at Folken and Dilandou then shouted "Where's Hitomi?!" Neither one answered.  
  
Suddenly the machine they were standing by caught his attention as he looked up to see a girl hooked up to it. She had long hair and was dressed in black. He had no idea who she was but something about seemed familiar. Narrowing his eyes to get a better look Van examined her face. She stirred some and opened her eyes a little. Right away he knew those eyes any where.  
  
"Hitomi!!" Van exclaimed.  
  
Rage flowed throughout him seeing Hitomi hooked up to the machine. 'Do they think she is some kind of thing they can experiment on??' Clenching the sword in his hand tightly Van charged at Dilandou. Dilandou quickly unsheathed his sword blocking Van's just in time. Allen came in from behind. Dilandou quickly withdrew to the side dodging Allen's blade.  
  
Hitomi blinked and looked down at the situation. Her vision was blurred for a sec. She saw three figures fighting and one standing to the side. When she could see again she saw what was happening. Allen and Van had arrived and were attacking Dilandou.  
  
She clenched her fists. As the locks around her head bent back she stood up out of her seat and jumped down from the machine.  
  
When she landed to her side Folken called "Lady Hitomi." Turning around she caught the sword she was using earlier. She nodded to Folken and turned back to the fight.  
  
Unsheathing her sword she walked to the fighting three. Glaring at Van she said "Why the hell have you come?!" Van turned around to see Hitomi walking towards him with a sword in her hand.  
  
'Whats she doing?? She doesn't know how to use a sword!' he thought.  
  
But she held it in her hand none the less. Dilandou smirked and went back to fighting with Allen. Hitomi ran at Van with all her force. Van blocked but was having to use all his strength just to stand.  
  
"Hitomi what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
She just glared at him. Then she brought her left leg up and hit the side of Van's head with her silver anklet. There was so much force in it Van was knocked to the ground. He was almost knocked unconscious. Looking up at Hitomi he stared in awe at how different she was. Her use to be short brown hair was now to her waist. She looked older but that was impossible Van thought. She had only been gone for a two days. But it was the dress she was wearing that really hit him hard. He had never seen such a think worn on anyone.  
  
Snapping back to the situation Van saw Hitomi was dead serious about fighting so he figured to fight back but try not to hurt her. Jumping to his feet Van swung his sword over his head down on Hitomi. She quickly brought her arm up and blocked his sword with her wristlet.  
  
"What the?!?!?" Van exclaimed and was thrown back by Hitomi.  
  
'She's so much stronger now! Damn, with those things on her wrists I can't get one blow by. Better think of something fast.' In the corner of his eye he saw Dilandou walking towards them. Guards had appeared and were holding Allen back.  
  
"Ah shit!" Van said aggravated and raced out the door down the hall.  
  
Hitomi ran right after him. Van ran as far as he could till he came to the hanger where Zaibach guymelphs were held. He screeched to a stop when he came to a rail. Looking down he saw they were thousands of feet from the ground. He knew he could fly down but he couldn't leave Allen, Escaflowne and Hitomi here.  
  
Especially after he promised he'd get her back. He heard foot steps and saw Hitomi running at him her blade high.  
  
"Van!" she cried and she brought her sword down.  
  
He dodged just barely and Hitomi's sword hit the railing and got stuck. She pulled at it some but she saw behind her Van about to hit her head with the hilt of his sword. She dodged by ducking down then stuck her leg out and swung it underneath his feet.  
  
Van was knocked back to the ground. She fell down on him and elbowed him hard in his stomach. Van's eyes widened as he rolled to the side and spat some blood from his mouth.  
  
Before she could get back up Van had grabbed her around the neck tightly, but not to choke her, with one arm while the other was around her waist holding her arms. Struggling Hitomi managed to kick at his legs but Van never loosened his grip.  
  
"Hitomi what's happened to you?! Why are you fighting us??" Van questioned.  
  
"Let go!!" she screeched.  
  
"NO! Not until you answer my question!" (Stubborn lil bugger isn't he??? o.o)  
  
She turned her head some looking him straight in the eye. Van stared back but noticed the difference in her eyes. Her eyes were cold with hate for him.  
  
"Hitomi." his voice became softer. "Why are you fighting us?"  
  
"I said let go!" Hitomi yelled. She threw her head back and hit his face. Van winced and loosened his grip. Once out of his grip Hitomi bulleted up glaring at Van.  
  
"I know why you came here Van so don't act to damn innocent!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Hitomi I..."  
  
"Shut up Van! Just shut up! You shouldn't of come! Too you and the others I'm just a weapon! I'm sick and tired of it!"  
  
Van stood hurt from her words but he didn't give up. He walked forward to her but she backed away from him till she bumped the railing. Just before he could speak Dilandou came charging at Van full speed from out of no where.  
  
Ducking Van jumped to the side and got ready. Hitomi watched as they continued their fight.  
  
"Van never cared about me. Only reason he came all this way is for my power...." she whispered to herself as the unshed tears she had started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
'Damn him! He's making me weak!' She growled at herself shaking her head.  
  
The pendant on her neck for only a moment gave off a soft pink glow then faded. Looking at them once more Hitomi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Besides Van, the Hitomi you're looking for is gone!"  
  
That got Van's attention which gave Dilandou the upper hand as he pushed Van back. He stumbled to make sure he didn't fall but he didn't notice Hitomi behind him as he bumped in to her. Pushing her over the rail.  
  
Then she felt the wind blow against her as she, head first, began to fall from the floating fortress. Van turned just in time to see her fall from the railing. His heart stopped.  
  
"Hitomi!!"  
  
Van pushed Dilandou back as he was about to slice at his stomach then he turned around, and jumped off. Dilandou looked over the edge with wide eyes. "Hitomi......." he whispered.  
  
Hitomi smirked. "So this is what that last vision had meant." she said to herself, remembering the picture of the body falling and let out a weak laugh. As Van fell he saw Hitomi just a few feet below him. Soon he was right in front of her only a few feet away.  
  
"Hitomi give me your hand!" he cried. It was hard to hear with the wind blowing but she still heard him.  
  
"Go away Van!"  
  
He reached out and snatched her arm by the wrist. Pulling her arm back Hitomi yanked her hand but Van held tight.  
  
"Get away from me!" She hissed glaring at him. "Just use your damn wings and fly away!" she screamed at him then kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Once he let go of her wrist Hitomi pushed him away with all her force. Her ring and pendant both resonated and soon wrapped around her in a black light.  
  
Van leaned forward and flew back in front of her but the light around her turned in to some kind of shield. He couldn't get close to her.  
  
"Hitomi stop this now! If you don't come with me you'll die!"  
  
"Then let me die and go away!" Inside she felt her self weakening. 'This boy is so presistant.' She felt her confidence begin to fade as did the shield.  
  
"No one wants to lose you Hitomi! Especially me!" Van's eyes began to soften. "Please Hitomi! Everyone is waiting for you. Don't leave us now Hitomi. Don't leave me alone. What I said to you that time in the mill wasn't true! That's not what I had meant to say!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened. 'What is he talking about?' Either way she felt her whole body turn hot. The shield around Hitomi was not almost gone. Van moved closer. Tilting his head up he saw the ground not to very far from impact.  
  
Once the shield was gone Van quickly took Hitomi in his arms and embraced her before the shield could come back up. Her hair whipped around in her face.  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked. Her voice was shaky and barely above a whisper. He looked down at her.  
  
"Why especially you Van? What did you mean that time?" She was almost scared what he's answer would be.  
  
Smiling lighlty to himself Van thought, 'Thats the Hitomi I know.'  
  
"Because." He figured it was now or never. If he didn't say it now chances are he'd never get to say it again to her.  
  
"I love you Hitomi. Thats what I had meant.....to say."  
  
Before she said anything he leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle sweet kiss. Right then Van didn't really care about the ground only so many feet away from them. He had said it.  
  
He felt Hitomi's hands on his arms tighten in their grip from shock. This felt warm and right she thought and closed her eyes. As if this is what she had been waiting for her whole life.  
  
Hitomi's pendant began to flicker with light as it's color changed back. It surrounded them both while they were still kissing in a white light. They began to descend back up.  
  
Back on the fortress Dilandou still stood looking over the edge. Behind him Folken and Allen, still held by the guards, walked up to him.  
  
"Where is Lady Hitomi and Van?" Folken asked.  
  
Dilandou turned to them looking as though he'd been slapped hard. "They both jumped." he answered slowly.  
  
Allen's eyes widened in fear. Folken cringed. Suddenly a light from below caught their attention as they turned back to the railing. They all saw Van and Hitomi, still kissing and holding each other, float up past them.  
  
"Wha-whats going on?!" Dilandou exclaimed.  
  
Then he looked down at himself. His whole body was glowing and beginning to lift off the floor and fly up after Van and Hitomi. Allen had done the same. Soon Van, Hitomi, Dilandou and Allen were wrapped in the same light and floating above the floating fortress.  
  
Van and Hitomi soon released each other from their kiss then gazed at each other. Van saw the shine in Hitomi's eyes had returned. He smiled and held her close.  
  
"Van." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he softly replied and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Please. Please come and find me."  
  
Van didn't know what she was talking about but he replied "Yes, I promise I'll find you."  
  
Hitomi smiled then seem to drift out of his grasp. She closed her eyes and became unconscious. Before Van became unconscious as well he looked to his side and saw Allen and Dilandou.  
  
Suddenly the light around Hitomi flashed brightly and she was sent off to the north as if a shooting star.  
  
Dilandou to the east, Allen to the south and Van went west. Van had seen which way they had all gone promised he'd find Hitomi before he fell unconscious.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------* End of part 4 Author's notes: After this chap I'm still having wavering thoughts on whether this should be a D/H or V/H. But oh well ^^ Yeah!! Did you like? Did you hate? Pretty please with sugar on top review ^-^ Sorry if you think this chap is corny and mushy in a way. I think it is too o.o but oh well!! They said it!!! See you next chapter!(hopefully)  
  
Eva Maverx 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne (this is getting really old) ack!!.........I couldn't think of anything else to say..........BILL THE CAT ROCKS!!! _ O.O......*goes poofes*  
  
'Italic'= past things said or memories or just to make a word stand out 'font'= thoughts (font)=author's note and lil things that I just HAVE to say o.o  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A cool wind blew down Hitomi's back on to her bare legs. As she opened her eyes she saw only darkness that was barely lit by the light of the Mystic Moon.  
  
Pushing herself up on her weak arms she stared down at grass. Turning over on her back she saw she was surrounded by trees. Above her hung the Mystic Moon like it did every night.  
  
Getting to her knees she knew she had no idea where she was or where the others were. It was night and cold winds blew against her. Shivering she pulled her legs to chest and wrapped her arms around them. A small tear fell from her eye and landed on the back of her hand.  
  
"Van." she whispered and buried her head in her knees.  
  
She recalled that when Van had come it was noon or close to that time. And now it was night so she must have been asleep for a while. But did she fall asleep for only some hours or was it the next day.  
  
Either way her stomach made a low growl.  
  
"Gezz I haven't eaten for a while have I?" she said with a small smile then stood up.  
  
A faint sound was heard from the distance. Standing still she stood and listened very carefully. She heard very faintly the sound of running water. Sighing with relief she guessed it was a stream and headed in the direction she heard it from.  
  
There was a loud splash and she wondered if anyone was there. She hoped there was, maybe she could ask where she was. Emerging from some brush Hitomi's smile faded away when she saw who it was.  
  
What looked like a bandit was knelt by the stream sipping some water from his cupped palm. He looked up after hearing a rustling in front of him. He must of been 20 or older.  
  
She turned around and began to try and run away but he was quickly behind her and grabbed her by her wrists.  
  
His head appeared over her shoulder and he smirked at the look of horror on her face. "Where are you going girl?"  
  
"No, let go!" she cried and pushed away from him.  
  
The man made no reply but instead pushed her to the ground. Holding her hands above her head with one hand he searched her for valuables with the other.  
  
When she made an attempt to scream she was cut short with a quick slap.  
  
"Shut up!" He hissed.  
  
Whimpering Hitomi squirmed underneath him than managed to kick him hard in the shins causing him to let go of her for an instant. Once out of his grasp and reach she bolted up on her feet.  
  
"Bitch." He growled once he stood up.  
  
She backed away from him. Tripping on a rock she landed in the shallow of the stream.  
  
The freezing cold water was a very unwanted awake for her as it soaked her dress and make it stick to her body. Looking back up at the bandit he quickly got to his knees and got a tight grip around her neck.  
  
She left out a blood-curdling scream as he pushed her back in the water and he held Hitomi under the water. Hitomi thrashed about and was able to kick him in the stomach.  
  
Recoiling some from the pain he lost his grip for a second giving Hitomi a chance to break the surface and breathe. Glaring at her he pushed Hitomi back down under the water.  
  
Looking down at her he saw her lips turn blue. Her grip around his wrists to pull him off her was weakening. Thinking she had lost the will to live he let go but the moment he did Hitomi's fist shot up and punched him back. Sitting up for the last Hitomi sat up breathing hard.  
  
She was so cold so it was hard to, some water and managed to slip in her lungs so she coughed hard. Suddenly she was pushed back down in the water. This time she landed on a sharp rock that left a deadly gash on her side.  
  
The cold salt water made it sting like crazy as blood oozed from it and was swept down the stream. His hands were still tightly around her neck holding her head below.  
  
Finally her mouth burst open and water began to fill her lungs. The loss of blood made her head spin as her grip slipped from his hands. Her eyes shut as her will to live left her. She now laid motionless in the water.  
  
A gash on her side and her face as pale and as white as a china doll. He smirked seeing her life slip away from her body. Carefully letting go of her neck he was tense just in case she shot up but nothing happened.  
  
Standing up he stared down at the dead Hitomi that had died at his hand.  
  
"Hey you!" a voice shouted.  
  
Looking up the bandit saw people walked towards him with torches and pitchforks. He quickly darted off leaving Hitomi's body in the stream. There were three men. As they walked to the stream to see what the man had been doing they saw Hitomi.  
  
"Poor girl." one mumbled. The other two gently lifted her out of the water and set her on by the bank.  
  
"Is she alive?" another one asked.  
  
Seeing the gash on her side and her unearthly pale face the man shook his head in sorrow.  
  
"Doesn't look like. He held her under to long."  
  
The other men kneeled down around her. One held his head over her mouth to hear for breathing but there was nothing. Another put a finger on neck to check for a pulse. At first there was nothing but then he felt, just barely, a small beat. Gently he cupped a hand over her cheek and felt that her skin was as cold as ice.  
  
"Damn thieves. Lets get her in."  
  
Nodding one of them picked her up with one hand on her back and other under her legs. Then they headed back to village they had come from.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
It had been two longs days since they had attacked the floating fortress and separated by the light. Van was tired but hadn't given up the search for Allen and Hitomi. He had gone north first to look for Hitomi but had no luck.  
  
He had stumbled upon at least three villages but none had seen a young girl. But they all had been kind enough to let him rest and eat.  
  
After all he was king of Fanelia. Sighing he trudged down a path. He didn't have a clue where Hitomi was next to that she was north.  
  
But what if she moved and went to look for him? He hoped she didn't and looked up a head of him. There was a tiny village.  
  
'Maybe they've seen Hitomi' Van thought and a small bubble of hope grew.  
  
There was an old lady outside a small house sweeping the front step. Walking up to her Van cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hello young man." she said in a sweet voice. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes. Have you seen a young woman come through this town? She has long brown hair, green eyes. About my height and is dressed in black." Van said.  
  
A man stepped out of the house and stared at Van. "Ah so you know the little lady eh?"  
  
He said. "Yes do you know where she is?!" Van almost shouted. His hopes rose.  
  
"Why yes. She's inside. It's a miracle she's held on this long." the woman shook her head. "She's such pretty thing to go to waste." she sighed and went back to sweeping.  
  
Van's blood ran cold. 'Hitomi is hurt?!' "Please, may I see her??" Van said to the old man. Nodding the man turned back into the house and walked inside with Van behind him. He led Van to a small room. In it was a pale girl resting on a bed.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van exclaimed and ran to the bed. Hitomi's lips were still blue and her eyes were still shut tight.  
  
"What happened to her?!"  
  
"We'll it was at least two days ago. Me and two friends were out late in the fields there was scream we heard down by the stream. By the time we got there we saw this boy holding her under water. He left once we got there. But she was as white as snow. The gash on her side made her lose a lot of blood. We weren't sure she was going to make it. Her lungs were filled with water and no signs of breathing. But there was barely a pulse. We took her back and for the past two days me and my wife having been nursing her our best back to health. We've been given her this liquid that we got from the local healer." he stopped and pointed to a bottle on the table next to them. "It's supposed to help her cough. Thats how we've gotten most of the water out. But there wasn't much we could do for the wound on her side."  
  
Van lifted the blanket from Hitomi and saw her bandaged side. Gently laying the blanket back down Van's head hung staring at Hitomi.  
  
In a low voice he asked "Who did this to her?"  
  
The man scratched his chin then said "There are thieves that roam around on the outskirts of the forest. It must of been one of them that attacked her to see if she had any goods."  
  
"I'll kill him." Van growled between his clenched teeth.  
  
Looking back at Hitomi he saw how ill and pale she looked. It made his heart ache terribly. Leaning forward he gave a soft kiss on her cheek then stood up.  
  
He turned to the couple. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking care of her." Van said and gave a small bow. "It's quiet already. It's a pleasure taking care of her. By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"I'm Van. Van Fanel."  
  
"Oh! They young king of Fanelia?"  
  
Van nodded. "Why then it is an honor to help you. Is there anything else we can do for you with?"  
  
"Yes, do you have a horse I may borrow? I need to get to Asturia."  
  
The man nodded and led Van out to their small barn. "Please take this stallion." Taking out a black horse he put on it's saddle and bridle. Once outside Van pulled himself up on the back of the horse and thanked them.  
  
"Again I thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome young king. We shall watch over your lady till you get back."  
  
Van blushed slightly, smiled at them then clucked his tongue and took off down the road. As they watched him disappear down the path they suddenly heard the horse nay and the sound of Van flying off over the horse and landing with a thud. Then a series of cursing from Van as he got back up.  
  
They both stood silent then the woman spoke "You forgot to mention that there was a fallen tree in the road and that horse can't do jumps good. Am I right?" He was silent for a moment then said quickly while walking away.  
  
"Totally slipped my mind." ( AN: I know! I know! That was really bad humor but I had to do something to lift the mood O.o I did a really bad job though, didn't I? *winces as a can hits her head* -_- owchie......)  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
"Well we thought you'd never wake up." cooed a voice.  
  
Hitomi forced her eyes open and stare up at ceiling. Rolling her head to the side she saw an elder woman sitting in a chair smiling at her. Hitomi opened her mouth to speak but her throat felt sore and dry. Instead she pushed herself up before an incredible pain at her side pulled her back down.  
  
The woman stood up helped Hitomi to sit up against a pillow. Still unable to speak Hitomi gave a smile that used all her strength to make. She nodded back to Hitomi and walked out of the room.  
  
Questions flooded her mind. Where was she? Who was that?  
  
Coming back in the room the woman held a bowl with contained some kind of soup.  
  
"Here." she said sitting back next to Hitomi. "Drink this, it'll help with your throat."  
  
Holding the bowl to Hitomi's lips she tilted it so the soup poured slowly into her scarcely open mouth. The warm fluid soothed her throat and she got her voice back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's a pleasure dear. To help such a sweet girl as you and the king of Fanelia."  
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked. Van had been here???  
  
"Yes. He came just a day ago looking for you then left to go to Asturia."  
  
A smile made it's way up Hitomi's face. Van had come for her.  
  
"I'll bet your name is Hitomi." the woman said while taking the bowl back and setting on a small table.  
  
"H-how did you know?" she stuttered then realized that Van must have told them. She glowed from being pleased. The woman saw Hitomi's face radiating with happiness.  
  
"Yes it was him."  
  
Smiling Hitomi gave a deep sigh and winced when she mistakenly laid her arm on her wounded side. "You'll have to stay in bed until that side heals up. You also have a little fever. Probably from being in that freezing water. Don't worry though it's nothing to frit about, it'll clear up soon."  
  
Giving a small nod Hitomi laid back on the bed and closed her eyes in thought. The woman took the bowl and left Hitomi to get some rest.  
  
Once she left troubled looks clashed on Hitomi face. Clutching the sheets in her hands she remembered the night all to clearly. Even in the warm bed she shivered remembering the cold water that surrounded her.  
  
Pushing the thoughts from her mind she settled down and drifted to sleep..............  
  
That is if a loud crash hadn't woken her. Lifting her head up she tried to look in the next room. Items were being hurled around till a loud thud ended it. Standing up, even though she knew she shouldn't, Hitomi slowly made her way to the room.  
  
There were broken chairs, turned over table but it was the person on the floor that caught her attention. Kneeling down she saw the kind woman crippled on the floor.  
  
"What happened?? Are you alright?!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
The woman looked up with a pained expression on her face "Please leave Hitomi." she moaned then winced and collapsed.  
  
'What!? Who's attacking??'  
  
Hitomi thought but heeded the woman's words and stood up to walked to the door. Before walking she looked around to see if she could see who did this but saw nothing. She had just gotten to the door when foot steps behind her made her whirl around.  
  
Shadows concealed the person's face. Before she could see who, the person held a sword in it's hand that came up, roughly tapped and began dig in her side.  
  
Letting out a small yelp of pain she cringed back down to the floor.  
  
Just as she weakly lifted her head to look up, an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. This person seemed to easily be able hold her up with one arm, she inspected as she stared down at the ground. Her feet weren't even touching the ground.  
  
'Who the hell is this?!?' she thought as it walked out the door with Hitomi hanging by it's side.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------* End of part 5 Authors notes: Glad thats over with! I'm having hard times typing and doing school work so I'm glad the weekends come at least once a week (or is it twice???). Just so you may know I'm not trying to make Dilly a bad guy. See ya next chapter!  
  
Eva Maverx 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, only the plot and a couple characters in this story O.o.....uh huh......That's the truth baby, stick with it!!! *sweatdrops* ignore me.....  
  
~font~ past things said or memories  
  
'font'= thoughts  
  
(font)=author's note and lil things that I just HAVE to say o.o  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'Kinda strange' Van thought as he flew over the tree tops on Escaflowne.  
  
He had left Escaflowne at the floating fortress but, from what the guards of Asturia said, it had been transported back. He guessed it must have happened when he and the others were sent off in different directions, Escaflowne was sent back to Asturia. They said a pillar of light landed then left leaving Escaflowne.  
  
'Just lucky I guess.' he thought and began to descend down.  
  
Landing right next to the small house, where Hitomi was, he hopped off and walked to the front door. Just as he stepped on the front steps he stopped dead in his tracks seeing the broken open door and blood speckled on the floor.  
  
Rushing in his eyes stared in horror at the destruction of the room. A movement on the floor grabbed his attention. He helped the woman up off the ground and down in a chair.  
  
She had bruises on her legs and arms and a small cut on her cheek. She was very weak and it made her struggle just to look up at the king's concerned face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry youn-ng king" she stuttered. Looking up see she the confused look on Van's face and continued. "I never should have let him leave with her. I'm sorry that I didn't stop him."  
  
Shock hit Van's face. He stood up and ran to the next room only to see it was empty. Rage flooded his face and drowned away any emotions he had.  
  
"Was it the same guy?" Van growled.  
  
"Yes.... He took her and headed that way." she said and pointed a bit to the left out the door. Immediately Van raced out the door in the direction she pointed too.  
  
"Good luck." the old woman whispered with a smile.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
"Stop struggling!" The man snapped at Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi didn't stop thrashing in his grip around her waist. She jabbed her elbow in his side, which caused him to drop her.  
  
Standing up Hitomi knew she wouldn't walk far before she would collapse. The fever she had made her head spin and her side ached. Right there she wished with all her heart that Van would come. Falling to her knees she burst into tears.  
  
She heard footsteps come from the side and looked up as someone approached. Out of the shadows came an angry looking Dilandou. He looked at Hitomi than glared at the man.  
  
Just as he was about to draw his sword he looked over the cowering man than turned his head to the side.  
  
"You may leave now....."  
  
The bandit gave a quick bow than ran off. Hitomi stared at Dilandou while shivering. 'What is he going to do?' She turned her back to him just as he looked to her.  
  
Arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
She knew it was Dilandou and her body froze when she felt him hold her close, as if trying to comfort her. More tears just rolled down her cheeks. At the moment she didn't know what to do. Of course it felt wrong to be in his arms. But her body wouldn't budge. Fear gripped her heart.  
  
'Van please, please come save me.' she sobbed more.  
  
A faint touch on her back made her shiver. Dilandou's hand was rubbing her back, somewhat soothingly, just barely brushing her. This time her body did react; she scooted back from him till she back bumped a tree. She couldn't stand, her legs felt like a rag dolls. Closing her eyes shut she waited for the worst to happen.  
  
And it did.  
  
Hitomi's eyes popped right open when she felt Dilandou's mouth cover hers. He had a tight grip on each of her wrists and was sitting on her legs, so she couldn't move one bit. Struggling against his hands she managed to free one of her hands from his grip.  
  
Then she swung her arm up hitting his head with her wristlet. Dilandou fell to the side a bit dazed. All her actions had puzzled him. She was now rejecting him. But at Zaibach it seemed they got along so well, it made him see a different Hitomi. The one he fell in love with, but now she's back to normal. Looking at her right hand he saw she was still wearing the ring he had given.  
  
At the moment he was willing to try anything to get back the Hitomi he liked. Reaching for her hand he held it tight and brought it up between them.  
  
"Hitomi, don't you remember this?" he said still holding on to her hand. "I gave this too you!" She momentarily gazed in his eyes then at the ring.  
  
"You said you could never go back to Van! You said you'd stay with me!" he took her in his arms against her will.  
  
He was becoming upset. "You promised you'd never leave me....."  
  
"Stop. Stop this Dilandou." she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Pushing away from him she stood up and began to back away but her head began to ache so it slowed her down.  
  
A yelp of pain came from her when Dilandou tried to grab her by her side and accidentally grabbed her wounded side. Recoiling his hand, seeing he had hurt her, he watched as her hands gripped around her side.  
  
Some blood was leaking from the bandaged and trickling down her leg to a growing puddle by her feet.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm sor-Ahhh!"  
  
Dilandou cringed and look back to see Van, his sword to the side with some blood dripping from the blade. A small deep cut was on Dilandou's back. He only glared and winced as he watched Van run to Hitomi's aid.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van held her gently in his arm so as not hurt her. Turning back to Dilandou he saw him unsheathe his sword. He stood up and gripped his own sword. Glancing over his shoulder he checked to make sure Hitomi was all right.  
  
Then looking back at Dilandou he just barely made a block at his legs. Hitomi stared at them in awe as she heard and watched the metal clash. She didn't see what and how it happened but the last thing she saw was Van's sword fly from his hand and land in front of her. Fear tweaked her heart as she looked at Van, unarmed, standing in front Dilandou.  
  
Her eyes made their way down to the sword in front of her. Quivering her hand rose from her side and slowly reached out to the sword but only hovered over it hesitantly.  
  
Looking up she saw Dilandou giving out swings at Van who was just barely dodging each one. One he didn't move in time and the consequence was a long cut on his chest, tearing the front of his shirt.  
  
"Van...." Hitomi whispered and sobbed in her hands.  
  
'What can I do??'  
  
The ring on her finger began to flicker with a small light. In mere seconds a flash of what looked like black lighting surged from the ring and seemed to run through Hitomi's body to her head. Another bolt forced it's way in her mind.  
  
"Stop!!" she screeched clutching her head in pain.  
  
Van's head jerked over to Hitomi but once his guard was down Dilandou took advantage and landed a punch on Van's cheek. It sent him flying back some and left a small cut on his cheek too.  
  
Glaring Dilandou lowered his sword and began to charge at Van. Van shut his eyes and waited. But all he heard was metal clashing together.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes Van's mouth dropped open.  
  
Hitomi was standing above, her feet planted sternly in the ground, holding Dilandou by a block. She didn't budge a bit when he pushed against her. He watched her as Dilandou put both hands on the hilt of the sword, pushing with all his strength.  
  
She still didn't budge but Van observed how her body reacted. He could tell it took most of her strength to stand because the muscles in her arms and legs tightened. Her teeth were gritted tightly together.  
  
The faint sound of something dropping steadily drew his attention to her side. The bleeding was increasing and the puddle around her feet was growing rapidly. Almost her whole leg was covered in blood as it ran down her leg to the puddle.  
  
Finally she forced their swords to turn to the right causing Dilandou to lunge forward some that way. Smirking she watched as Dilandou did almost a slow motion fall until she saw a glint in his eye.  
  
Straightening up he knocked Hitomi to the ground on her back. Then pointed the tip of his blade at her throat. She laid still then closed her eyes, as if in thought.  
  
"You'll have to come back with me to Zaibach now," Dilandou said, ignoring the sounds made from Van.  
  
Van didn't want to move now, cause the blade against Hitomi's throat made him edgy.  
  
"You should chose your words more carefully," Hitomi said in a calm voice while opening her eyes to stare up at Dilandou.  
  
He gasped when he saw her eyes. They were the same from that one night. 'Could it be that Hitomi is back??' he thought.  
  
She smirked up at him then swung her legs at his feet. Knocking him off balance. Holding her sword up quickly she watched as the blade pierced through his leg. Then stood up after he landed with a thud.  
  
Looking down at Dilandou she saw the pain on his face from his leg, then set her blade on his shoulder.  
  
And ever so slowly, to savor his pain, she dragged the blade across his chest and left a deep slash that bleed vigorously.  
  
"Hitomi........" Van whispered.  
  
Hitomi blinked. Her eyes now back to normal, she looked down at what she was doing. She jumped back a bit from Dilandou and looked at the sword in her hand. Blood dripped from it. Dropping it she cupped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.  
  
Dilandou stood up and stared at Hitomi. His eyes were mixed with some many emotions but she saw hate and pain the most. Staggering he backed away, his eyes never left Hitomi as he vanished in the trees.  
  
Van stood up, not sure what to do at the moment. He walked over to Hitomi and saw her whole body was trembling. Reaching out to her he gently touched her shoulder but she jumped on contact and slowly turned her head to him.  
  
"Van....." she whimpered.  
  
She burst into tears and hide her face in his shirt. Startled a bit, Van stood still for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. Both of they're legs seemed to give out on them as the fell to their knees still holding the other.  
  
"Van...."she whispered her voice muffled some from his shirt. "What? What's happening to me??" she begged him but didn't look to meet his eyes.  
  
'I wish I knew. I really wish.' he thought but said nothing as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to Escaflowne.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
End of Part 6  
  
Author's notes: I'll explain Hitomi's behavior later on. Please don't think that she's hates Dilandou or that I'm trying to kill him. It'll all, hopefully, make sense later on. I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer! Cross my heart hope to die! *crosses her fingers behind her back* Really I promise! *another can hits her head* ................o.O ......ehehe *sweatdrops*  
  
Eva Maverx 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do own Escaflowne!!! ^-^ *holds up papers written in really bad cursive saying 'Eva Maverx legally (something something) owns Escaflowne. Signed R.P.P.T.C.D.S.L.T a.k.a. Really Powerfull People That Can Do Stuff Like That* Hahahaha!!! *suddenly lil red dots of light begin to a appear on her forehead and on the paper* Ehehehehehe......*looks at paper than her* Ehe he.....o.o hehe.....*runs off just after the snipers begin to shoot tearing the paper to shreads and the place where she once stood* Okay okay I don't own Escaflowne!! Mommy!!! O_O -------- Really bad humor again *sweatdrops trying to ignore the various objects hitting her* -_- I should just give up....  
  
~font~ = past things said or memories  
  
'font'= thoughts  
  
(font)=author's note and lil things that I just HAVE to say o.o  
Chapter 7  
Sighing as he sat next to the bed Van stared at the pale girl who had been lying motionless for about three hours. Blinking he looked out the window as he continued to hold her left hand and rub it with his thumb in circles.  
  
Blinking out of his trance he turned to the door as a knock came from the other side of it. "Come in," He called back.  
  
Soon after that Allen's head appeared from the outside of the door. Closing the door silently he walked to Van.  
  
"How is she?" Allen eyed Hitomi's thin body lying on the bed.  
  
"Good. She's making progress." Van said with a deep sigh, forcing a smile but got a smirk.  
  
The truth was he didn't have a clue. She showed no signs of getting worse or better. Allen smiled a bit then kneeled next to Hitomi's side.  
  
"Van." Allen said not breaking his gaze from Hitomi. "Have you noticed how much Hitomi has changed?"  
  
Van then looked at her. He really hadn't had time where he could just look at her. Ever since they attacked the floating fortress there wasn't a free second where he could just look at her, to see how much she had changed.  
  
She looked older than before. But........how did she get like that?  
  
'That machine she was in probably did it to her.' He wasn't really mad. He liked her this way, not that he didn't like her before. Van snapped back to his senses when Allen stood back up and walked to the door.  
  
"Tell me when she wakes up." he called while walking down the hall.  
  
He watched the door for a second then pulled a chair up to the bedside, sat down in and held on to Hitomi's hand tightly. Lying his head down on her bed, he felt tired and was soon asleep.  
  
Only was he awakened when Merle bounded in telling him lunch was ready. He refused to leave making Merle leave. But she came back with Allen. They got him out of the room by dragging, Van struggling but gave up finally.  
  
The moment the door clicked shut Hitomi's eyes snapped open. Jolting up in bed she looked around.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Holding her head the last thing she remembered was falling. Shaking her head aggravated she growled and looked back up.  
  
The black ring upon her hand was glowing more than usual. Pushing the sheets back she stood up and winced she a little when she bent her side.  
  
Looking down a questionable look came on her face seeing the wound that was bandaged.  
  
Gritting her teeth she tore the bandages off her side and saw a slightly bloody scar that was now exposed on her side from the torn dress.  
  
Walking to the door she creaked it open slightly just enough to poke her head out and look around.  
  
After making sure no one was coming she carefully walked from the room geting a slow pace.  
  
As she made a turn in to another room a certain decoration caught her attention that was hanging on the wall. It was something pretty much every castle would have. Two swords crossed over one in other on the flag of Asturia.  
  
She thought for a moment her deep green eyes never leaving them. Her brow kneaded as she reached up, gripped one sword by it's handle and yanked it off. Holding it up she looked at her reflection in the blade.  
  
"Just incase I run in to Van." She whispered then lowered the sword to her side and continued walking.  
  
'How am I going to get back to Zaibach? This place is probably crawling with guards so I can't escape unnoticed. Damnit!' She growled in frustration and continued to walk to the halls.  
  
"Dilandou......."  
  
She whispered and stopped before tilting her head down as her bangs covered her eyes. Her body shuddered as she began to cry.  
  
How was she going to get back to him?  
  
Snapping her head back up she wiped her eyes dry and clenched her fists. She wouldn't cry. Not now. She would get back to Dilandou no matter what. And kill Van.  
  
She whirled around when footsteps echoed behind her in the halls. Looking around franticly she spotted Van turning a corner and coming down the hall to her.  
  
He hadn't seen her yet. Quickly looking around she couldn't find any place to run and turned back just to Van's face.  
  
He blinked curiously at her.  
  
"Hitomi what are you doing up?"  
  
"Uh....."  
  
Hitomi's eyes kept glancing around while she stuttered. Frowning Van looked over her and his eyes caught the sword in her hand.  
  
"What are you doing with that sword??"  
  
"For protection." She answered confidently since it was the truth. He gave her an odd look than sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You still shouldn't be up Hitomi. Your wounds haven't healed yet." Grabbing her arms gently he began to lead her back to her room.  
  
Her mind raced before she stopped abruptly. "No. I have to find.........uh.....Merle!" She said the first name that came to her mind. She looked up to see Van's face looking skeptical.  
  
Hitomi continued. "She came in......telling me that when I woke up she wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"Alright, I'll help you find her."  
  
"No!" She shouted without thinking than chuckled. "That's alright, you don't have to help me, I'll go find her myself." Slowly Hitomi began to back away to the corner.  
  
Before Van could say anything she ran around the corner giving a hurried "Bye!"  
  
Growling Hitomi kept running and scowled herself over and over in her head.  
  
'Idiot! Why didn't I kill him back there?! Something was holding me back. What?!'  
  
Shaking her head violently she clenched her fists and held the sword in front of her as she saw the first pair of guards standing by a door.  
  
With quick swipes of her swords she dissarmed them and killed them before they knew what was happening.  
  
Standing over one she picked up a pair of keys from one of their belts and then stared at the blood running down her sword.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth while clenching her fists.  
  
'You'll die Fanel. Next time....I won't be held back!'  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Sighing Van ran a hand through his hair before he turned around and ran into someone. Wincing he looked up.  
  
"Merle?"  
  
Blinking the cat girl look up from rubbing her butt and gasped.  
  
"Lord Van!"  
  
Standing up she helped Van up to his feet and looked around him curiously. Van watched her for a moment.  
  
"Whats wrong Merle?"  
  
After she looked around the hall she turned back to him and he saw the worry etched on her face.  
  
"Lord Van have you seen Hitomi? She's not in her room!"  
  
"I bumped in to her just a bit ago. She's looking for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, she said you wanted to talk to her about something."  
  
The look on Merle's face confused him. It had worry on it all over again along with confusion.  
  
"But I couldn't of."  
  
"What??"  
  
"I haven't even seen her today."  
  
Gasping Van, without thought, took off in the direction Hitomi went leaving Merle to yell behind him.  
  
"Lord Van! Where are you going?!"  
  
Ignoring her he kept running thinking over and over what Merle had said.  
  
'She hadn't even seen Hitomi today. So she couldn't of said she wanted to talk to her!! That means.........'  
  
Going by a window he heard a scream of pain that was quickly cut off. Grimacing he slowly looked out the window and felt his throat tighten.  
  
Outside and below him Hitomi gave a quick jerk to pull her sword from the guards body that went limp and hit the floor with a thud.  
  
She must of sensed eyes on her because her head snapped up at him.  
  
For a moment her eyes widened but than they narrowed in hate. They looked almost glazed over before she jerked her head to the side and ran out the gates.  
  
Van watched for a few seconds than looked around.  
  
'No ones watching......'  
  
Hesitantly he jumped up on the window sill, slipped off his shirt than sprout his white wings with a slight grunt of pain.  
  
Again looking around he jumped off than glided down over Hitomi.  
  
She gasped when she saw the shadow of Van and ran faster before she came to an abrupt halt and glared up at Van.  
  
He landed and let his wings disappear, barely having to to block a blow from Hitomi.  
  
Grunting he did his best just to hold her at bay.  
  
'Damnit.....'  
  
His eyes raced around him, looking for any object that could be used to help. He caught sight of a broken wood spear to is side.  
  
'Okay...'  
  
Glancing back at Hitomi he rolled to the broken spear and held is sword in front of him to block any attack. Reaching Van grabbed the spear than knelt and jumped just to miss Hitomi's sword.  
  
Getting to his feet and blocked her sword again and locked them. Then holding the sword with one hand he gripped the spear and swung it at her feet.  
  
Hitomi gasped when she felt her feet pulled out from underneath her than the impact of the ground on her back.  
  
Wincing she was about to get back up when a sharp pain hit her on the back of her head and everything went black as she collapsed. Van panted above her and dropped the spear on the ground.  
  
Sighing Van fell to his knees and looked at the unconscious girl.  
  
"What is going on??"  
  
Shaking his head in frustration he stood up and walked to Hitomi. Bending down he carefully picked her up in his arms than shifted her a little before walking back to the castle.  
  
What he didn't notice was someone hiding in the shade of tree.  
  
Slinking out they reached out to catch two strands of long light brown hair, that we're caught on a tree's branch.  
  
Satisfied they went back to the protection of the shadows and disappeared.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
"Lord Van what happened to Hitomi??"  
  
Going around in circles Merle fretted about the two as Van carried Hitomi back to her room.  
  
"I'm not sure really. It was like she was a different person."  
  
'Like that time in the flying fortress....'  
  
Puzzled over the matter he sighed than gently laid the body back on the bed. As he pulled the covers over her Van turned around when he heard the door open.  
  
In the door way stood Millerna and Dryden.  
  
Millerna with a worried expression walked to the bedside. "Is Hitomi all right? What happened?"  
  
Van gave a shrug. "I would like to know that myself."  
  
Silent on the other side of the room Dryden watched them for a few moments, scratching his chin and taking in minor details till he noticed something.  
  
"What a sec....."  
  
Frowning he walked to the bed, knelt down than took Hitomi's hand and stared at silver ring. The others watched him stare at it intently and finger it for a bit than stand up and scratch at his head.  
  
"Dryden?"  
  
Millerna put a hand on his shoulder that he seemed to ignore before he turned to her. "Millerna can I look in your library?"  
  
The question gave her a puzzled look but she nodded.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Quickly Dryden walked out of the room in a stride leaving the others curious. Turning back to them Millerna said "I'll go see what he's up to. Merle, Van can you to watch over Hitomi till we get back?"  
  
They both nodded to her, she smiled than left to follow Dryden.  
  
A soft weak moan came from the bed capturing both their attention. Merle scampered to the bed side just as Hitomi's eyes opened.  
  
"Hitomi you're awake!"  
  
She squealed and latched her arms around the teen's neck. Hitomi, baffled at Merle's sudden show of attention but still happy for it smiled lightly.  
  
"Hey Merle..."  
  
Letting go of her friend's neck Merle knelt by the side of the bed.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you feel well? Is there anything thing you need? What ha-"  
  
Van set a hand on her head to motion for her to stop talking, which she did, than he looked back to Hitomi who chuckled weakly.  
  
"I'm fine Merle, thanks."  
  
The two exchanged relieved sighs which was followed by a heavy silence from the three. After all the running around they were finally able to sit still. Van had so many questions before but now, that everything was quiet and calm he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Merle was the opposite.  
  
She had been so curious about what had happened the day Hitomi disappeared. And she wanted answers now that she was back.  
  
"Hitomi what made you run away to Zaibach?"  
  
Another silence fell as the two looked at the stiff girl. Hitomi stared at the ceiling as she thought back to that day.  
  
'What really did happen? It was so strange........almost a blur...'  
  
Groaning she gripped her hair as she recalled a bright light, wind, the pain.......  
  
Eyes.  
  
Red eyes.  
  
Her own eyes went wide as she remembered, image perfect of the girl she had seen. Pale blonde hair, red eyes and wings.  
  
'Was she an angel or draconian?'  
  
'What did she do to me??'  
  
Placing a hand on her chest she could almost still feel when it had merged with her. But for some odd reason it almost felt like it had been missing and was just now returning to her again.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Looking to the side she saw the concerned red/brown eyes of Van. Smiling at him she touched his tan cheek with her finger tips.  
  
He reached up and took her hand and smiled back at her.  
  
Merle worked on ignore the two love birds and tried to continue with her questions. "Hitomi why do you look so different? You look older."  
  
This time Hitomi turned her gaze to Merle.  
  
"I am, kinda. You see..." she took a few moments to sit up against her pillows. "When I was captured by Zaibach, after I ran away Dornkirk made me become his seer."  
  
She scowled when she remembered that. "He threatened to attack Asturia if I didn't agree to it. Than Folken..." By mentioning his name she saw Van visibly stiffen and growl lowly, so she took his hand and continued. "Wanted to run some tests."  
  
Rubbing her temples with her other hand she vaguely could recall what happened.  
  
"I don't remember what really happened but I got in this weird machine than fell asleep, or something like that. I woke up a few hours later and I was like this."  
  
She motioned to her hair.  
  
"Folken said that they had tried to amplify my powers to their uses but it gave strange side effects. Which was my body aging two years."  
  
Merle looked her over. "I thought you looked older. So you're seventeen now, right?"  
  
"Well he said I'm still fifteen but my body is older actually. So I'm guessing, maybe, that in the next two years I won't grow at all."  
  
To her side she saw Merle playing with her long hair.  
  
"You acutally look like a girl now Hitomi, with your long hair that is."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Merle snickered and avoided and pillow thrown at her before she hopped on the end of the bed.  
  
Just than the door was shoved open and Dryden strode in quickly, followed by Millerna who was carrying a few books. He motioned Van to move aside than he sat by the end of the bed and took Hitomi's hand again.  
  
He looked over it again a few times and pawed through the books, taking one than putting it back in Millerna's arms and taking another one.  
  
Finally he looked up to Hitomi who was puzzled at this actions.  
  
"Hitomi try to take the ring off."  
  
She gave him a look for a moment than reached up and pulled at the ring. She was surprised when it didn't budge and she tried again but it didn't move.  
  
Merle trotted up to her side.  
  
"Is it too tight or something?"  
  
Shaking her head Hitomi tried again. "No, it's fine but it just won't...." Grimacing she pulled harder.  
  
Watching this carefully Dryden grabbed another book and skimmed through a few pages. "And it shouldn't come off......"  
  
All heads turned to him as he stood up slowly, rubbing his forehead before looking Hitomi straight in the eye. For a few moments he was quiet, trying to choose his words carefully before he stood up.  
  
"That ring has a cerse stone on it."  
  
Van looked at the black stone than back at Dryden. "Cerse? I've never heard of that...." "And you shouldn't of."  
  
Dryden pushed his glasses back up his nose and thought for a few moments before continuing. "Cerse stones are very rare and are dug up only in the mountain range near Zaibach's western borders."  
  
Walking around the room, mostly in circles he thought carefully.  
  
"Hitomi have you noticed anything strange about your behavior or do you have times where you can't remember what happened? Almost like select amnesia?"  
  
"A few times....yes.....but what-?"  
  
"Also, from what I hear from Van and Allen........has Dilandou been acting a different ways towards you?"  
  
"Uh......yes..."  
  
Stopping Dryden turned the the curious faces and took a deep breath before sighing.  
  
"Dryden what are you getting at any ways?" Van was becoming slightly annoyed at all the questions and no answers.  
  
"From what.......I've heard and read and from what you have told me......it seems our Hitomi...has two different personalities."  
  
Stiffening Hitomi shook her head lightly before looking back up. "Two? Different personalities?"  
  
Dryden nodded and pulled a chair from the nearby desk and sat down, leaning over. "You see the cerse stone has not been used very many times. It is a strange stone that no one knows very much about. But, what few know is that the stone, in a way is alive almost..."  
  
"Alive?" Millerna questioned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is that possible?"  
  
"Yes it is. They are much like drag energistes. They once were the living heart of race that died out. What Zaibach as figured out to do is alter these stones to fit their purpose."  
  
"Which is.....?" Merle flicked her tail in annoyance.  
  
Sighing Dryden leaned back. "It's hard to explain....... You see....if you get someone to wear this stone, in anyway than that stone will in a way posses them. The stone creates a personality of it's own in the wearer's body. What Zaibach was able to do with Hitomi's is alter it so the stone will create a personality for their own liking. This personality will be able to over through the normal one, usually, in an when the body is in an unconscious state."  
  
Looking directly in Hitomi's eyes Dryden spoke mostly on to her.  
  
"You have another person living inside of you. She has her own feelings, thoughts and emotions. And from what I hear.........she loves Dilandou. And chances are Zaibach will want 'her' back. She is exactly like you, and at the same time she's not. She can do everything you can do."  
  
"So....." Van spoke softly. "They'll want her because she can predict the future like Hitomi..."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But why can't I get the ring off?"  
  
"Who put the ring on you first?"  
  
"Dilandou....."  
  
"Only he can take it off. Whoever put the stone on first is the only person who can take it off."  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
End of Part 7  
  
Gomen for those who thought this chapter was boring cause it kinda is stating the obvious. Well that wasn't really as long as I probably promised it would be, but than again I didn't update in like forever so I won't be surprised if I dun get any reviews, eheheh. Oh well, those who DID read it I hope you liked. Ja ne!  
Eva Maverx 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I dun wanna say it really so yeah.....  
  
~font~ = past things said or memories  
  
'font'= thoughts  
  
(font)=author's note and lil things that I just HAVE to say o.o  
  
Chapter 8  
  
'So I love Van........but another me.....loves Dilandou.....'  
  
Sighing in total confusion Hitomi walked slowly down the halls. The long white dress she was given to wear, shuffling around her legs as she walked.  
  
As she walked she noticed the looks the guards were giving her so she walked by them quickly.  
  
~ "We're going to have to keep Hitomi under close watch. If her other part takes over she will run back to Zaibach or try to kill us." ~  
  
Chewing on her lip she stopped by a corner and leaned against the wall.  
  
'I've become a danger to them.....and everyone else....'  
  
She placed a hand over her heart and felt it's steady beat. 'The other me.........she's a real person......and she wants to go back to Zaibach......to Dilandou. I wonder what would happen to her....if I got the ring off.........would she just disappear? Do I even have the right to do that to her?'  
  
Moaning she put a delicate hand on her head as she thought. Every thing had become even more confusing than it already was.  
  
Stopping at a balcony Hitomi leaned over it, with her arms folded and rested on the railing as she looked outside.  
  
When a wind blew by and blew her hair in front of her hair she reached out, fingering a few pieces of the long hair. It was almost to her waist, she'd never had it that long.  
  
"Maybe I should cut it while I'm here....."  
  
"I like it long...."  
  
Behind her an arm looped gently around her waist and pulled her back to a hard chest. She looked over her shoulder to see the red fabric of a shirt than looked up lil higher to see Van's smiling face.  
  
Pulling her closer Van nuzzled her neck which made both them blush at the show of affection. Despite the fact they told each other that love them they were still shy about showing their feelings.  
  
Mostly for Van because he'd never shown any affection before, he'd never needed to. Resting both of his arms comfortably around her waist Van drank in her.  
  
Before when she wore her odd clothes and had her short hair he still thought she was pretty, beautiful even. But now that she had more features of a woman he found himself attracted to her even more.  
  
'Gods she's' beautiful...'  
  
"What are you doing here by yourself?"  
  
He didn't seem to notice her tense up in his arms. "You know you're not suppose to be alone." His voice went to strict and he turned her to look at him.  
  
"What if that other part of you..."  
  
"Had taken over and killed you?"  
  
Looking up meekly at him she didn't try to hide the distress in her eyes as he looked down at her with wide eyes. When he went to hold her closer she put her hands on his chest and pushed away lightly.  
  
"I'm very aware of that Van....."  
  
Hitomi walked back to the balcony and leaned on it, keeping her gaze to the side. Getting slightly frustrated Van went to her side to turn her back to him.  
  
"Hitomi I don't think you fully understand how serious this is...."  
  
Pushing him roughly away she clenched her fists while staring at him. "No Van! You don't understand! I need to be alone to think about this....."  
  
Clutching her head she sank to her knees as tears slowly poured from her eyes.  
  
"Don't you realize? How scary it is......knowing there's a part of me that loves someone else....and wants to kill you??"  
  
Her shoulders trembled as she sat, not really noticing Van kneeling down in front of her.  
  
"I mean......I can't even go to sleep with out wondering if I'll ever really wake up to be myself again... I may even wake up to find you dead!!"  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
Pulling her into his arms Van let her bury her wet face in his neck as he gently stroked her hair. Waiting until her sobs went to a soft timid tremble he pushed her back so she'd look him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Hitomi."  
  
He gave a small reassuring smile as he dried her red cheeks.  
  
"We'll fix this.......until then I don't want you think about things like that."  
  
Sniffling she rubbed her green eyes as she gave a meek nod and smiled back at him. Stroking her cheek he kissed her forehead gently than took her in his arms as he stood up than set her on her feet.  
  
Brushing her cheek with his knuckles he gave a smile.  
  
"Let's go back inside okay?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
Curious Van looked at her to see her staring down at the ground. Gently shaking her shoulders he tried to get a reaction from her.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
She still didn't look up. Touching her cheek he felt it's coldness and knelt down to look in her face.  
  
"Hitomi?!"  
  
Her eyes were unfocused as she stared ahead of her with the blank expression, her body as still as ever.  
  
"Hitomi!!"  
  
It was than she gasped and fell forward. Reaching out he caught her easily in his arms and let her lean on him as she struggled to stand.  
  
Gripping his arms she breathed heavily as she slowly came back to reality. Slowly pushing away to get her balance she stared at the floor before locking her gaze back up with Van's.  
  
"What happened Hitomi??"  
  
Gulping a breath she shook her head lightly. "A vision........it..." She looked to her right, staring off to the sky.  
  
Watching her he slowly followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. All he saw was the sky, nothing out of the ordinary. As he was about to ask her if she wanted to lie down when he saw it.  
  
A small dot in the sky, it was slowly growing larger as it came closer to them. Narrowing his eyes he took a moment to realize what it was than gasped.  
  
"Zaibach's guym-"  
  
The walls by them and floor under them crumbled and was thrown back when a crima claw ripped through it. The impact sent both Van and Hitomi back to the ground with the flying concrete.  
  
Soft humming sounded as a green guymelf with purple hair floated to the large hole it made. It's crima claw recoiled back to it's arm as it landed on the cracked floor.  
  
In the cockpit a voice echoed through the radio. "Naria?" The pilot's cat like ears twitched in recognition to the voice.  
  
"Lord Folken!"  
  
She replied eagerly with a smile.  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
"Yes Lord Folken."  
  
Naria replied as she bent down and picked the unconscious Hitomi out of the rubble and held her in her melph's hand.  
  
"Is Van there as well?"  
  
Looking through the small slits she was able to see Van lying among the chucks. "Yes, would you like me to bring him back as well?" "Please do so..." "As you wish Lord Folken."  
  
Reaching out she picked up the young king as well and held them tightly enough as she flew out of ruined room. Sirens were going off in the castle just as she left.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
"....wake up...."  
  
The voice was faint and Hitomi strained to reach out for it in her sleep.  
  
"Hitomi.....wake up..."  
  
Moaning she rolled around, tossing her head side to side.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open to a dark ceiling. Under her the cold floor stung at her skin causing her to sit up abruptly and her head to sting. Falling forward she felt leather covered hands grasp her shoulders.  
  
Looking up she saw Van next to her. "Van!" Flinging forward she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting comfort.  
  
Struggling a bit to sit up he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her.  
  
"Shhh.....it's okay...."  
  
Letting go a little she looked up around their surroundings again.  
  
"Are we in Zaibach?"  
  
She shivered remembering the last time they had been captured. They heard footsteps echo down the hallway and than figures stop by their cell.  
  
Hitomi whimpered and clutched Van tighter as they scooted further away. The door clicked open and Van held Hitomi tighter, if possible, as the men approached them.  
  
"Up.." One of them said.  
  
When the two didn't move he tightened his grip on the hilt of this sword.  
  
"Get up now.."  
  
This time Van slowly got up, gently pulling Hitomi up next to him. As one guard walked out of the cell the other waited until they followed.  
  
Sullenly following the guard they heard the other fall in step behind them and follow them down the hallway. Hitomi kept her arms around Van's arm as her eyes glanced nervously around them all the time.  
  
After climbing various stairs they stopped when they entered a large dark room. The only light came from a dim blue glow from two oil lamps with small blue flames.  
  
The light barely reached two people in the room. One made Van growl and the other made Hitomi whimper.  
  
Folken and Dilandou.  
  
Dilandou looked at Hitomi almost pain filled before looking away. Folken took notice to the connection but said nothing as a familiar hissing noise came.  
  
Dornkirk slide into the room causing Hitomi more of a reason to hide behind Van. This only made him smile down at her behind the boy.  
  
"Welcome back young lady....."  
  
He than looked to Folken. "We'll start now..."  
  
Folken looked reluctant but nodded slowly than turned back to them and motioned the guards.  
  
Reaching out they yanked Van's arms from Hitomi and pulled her violently from his grasp.  
  
"Hitomi!!"  
  
Going to her he was pulled back and slammed against the metal wall painfully, his head bashed against it.  
  
He groaned and looked up to see Hitomi struggle against her captor and her panic increased when she saw him and tried to run to him.  
  
"Van!"  
  
She was hauled off her feet and carried. Weakly getting to his feet Van's head throbbed as he tried to walk but instead felt himself dragged away as well.  
  
Several other guards came in to hold Van still as he watched Hitomi pulled over to the other side of the room.  
  
They stopped in front of Dilandou who didn't look up at them for a while. When he did his eyes went right to Hitomi who stared back.  
  
With a sigh he turned to her than reached out to clasp her right hand. Than slowly slip the ring off her finger.  
  
Both Van and Hitomi were surprised by this action and watched Dilandou grasp the ring then quickly turn away and walk back to Folken.  
  
Taking the ring from Dilandou, Folken took a look over it before closing his hand and giving what looked like a sigh.  
  
He gave a nod than walked to a darker area of the room that was soon lit up as he reached it.  
  
The guards holding Hitomi followed Folken to where the light now reached two metal tables with leather straps.  
  
One lay flat and the other was tilted up more.  
  
On one of them was a girl, already strapped down with various wires and tubes attached to her arms, neck and chest.  
  
Around the girls head was a thick, metal circlet with wires leading from it to machines at the side.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widen at the sight of the pale girl who wasn't moving and she began to tremble the closer she got.  
  
Stopping at the empty flat table they swung Hitomi over it on her back.  
  
Holding her down they strapped her tightly down by her arms, legs and waist all while she gave screams of protest.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
To the side Van was struggling with the guards but he was silenced with a sharp painful kick to the chest.  
  
He gasped and crumpled to his knees, looking up with narrowed eyes as he growled.  
  
Folken strode over to Hitomi's side and grasped her arm as he stuck a needle in it and injected a fluid in to her blood stream. She visibly winced but soon her eyes seemed to struggle to be held open.  
  
"Please.....don't..."  
  
She whimpered her voice slightly slurred. He looked away quickly to not make eye contact with her.  
  
"Folken...."  
  
Looking up to Dornkirk's voice he saw several men in black cloaks walk past him. Panic became slightly evident on his face as he watched them go to Hitomi with wide eyes.  
  
'Those sorcerers...........'He knew that group.....but they were only used for........  
  
"I'm relieving you of your duty for this time being....."  
  
Before he could make any protests the was lead to the side by several guards that had just come in.  
  
With narrowed eyes he watched as the 'men' inserted needles, wires under Hitomi's skin, in her neck, arms, each one earning a strained moan of pain from the girl.  
  
They than slipped a metal circlet, identical to the one of the girl over her head than stepped away.  
  
The table slowly rose to tilt upwards.  
  
"Begin now..."  
  
Dornkirk said.  
  
Typing in a few codes to the control panel the machine that was connected to the wires from the girls hummed to life.  
  
'What are they doing??'  
  
Glaring at the sorcerers Van's attention was averted to Hitomi whose body gave a sudden jerk.  
  
"Hitomi?!"  
  
Her eyes were wide as her body began to tremble and give constant spasms. The straps strained when she moved but were successful to hold her down.  
  
'What's happening?!'  
  
She thought gritting her teeth. Her eyes were shut tight and her fists clenched tightly enough that her palms began to bleed in vain attempts to relieve the current pain.  
  
'It hurts so much.....why?!?!'  
  
Through out the entire fortress the ear shirking scream emitting from one girl was heard.  
  
"What are you doing to her!?"  
  
Pulling violently from the guards Van glared up at Dornkirk.  
  
"Stop it!! Leave her alone!!"  
  
Turning to his gaze to Folken and Dilandou he saw both of them were looking away from Hitomi.  
  
Squirming on the cool metal she thrashed every way possible, jerking constantly at her bonds that never yielded.  
  
A stinging sensation came to her eyes as small tears welded at the corners of her eyes and left trails down her cheeks. Every time she moved her muscles were screaming at her and burning.  
  
'Please make it stop.......stop it.'  
  
"Make it stop!" she cried.  
  
Next to her on the other table the body gave a jerk.  
  
Prying her eyes open Hitomi looked at the girl questionably than closed her eyes again when a sharp pain came to her head.  
  
It felt like someone and thrown a brick at her head or had taken a hacksaw to it.  
  
To the side one of the sorcerer's walked to Folken and held out his hand. He seemed very hesitant as he slowly opened his hand to show the ring.  
  
Not waiting he took it quickly from Folken's palm and thrust it to Dilandou. He seemed slightly puzzled but than walked to the tables.  
  
Slowly he slipped the ring on to the girls finger. A scream erupted from Hitomi as her eyes went glazed over.  
  
The girl's eyes snapped open as well, they were pure white. Hitomi suddenly slumped against the table and panted for breath.  
  
'The pain....... stopped but...'  
  
She groaned and struggled to move any part of her body.  
  
'I feel so weak.........it's getting hard to brea-'  
  
A gagging sound came from her throat as her eyes flew open again. 'I can't breathe...' Panic flooded her other senses as she felt a liquid bubble up in her throat.  
  
It was warm and had a metallic taste too it.  
  
'Blood!'  
  
Struggling to swallow she stomached the fluid back down her throat and felt her vision start to fuzz.  
  
'Van....'  
  
When Hitomi h down they strapped her tightly down by her arms, legs and waist all while she gave screams of protest.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
To the side Van was struggling with the guards but he was silenced with a sharp painful kick to the chest.  
  
He gasped and crumpled to his knees, looking up with narrowed eyes as he growled.  
  
Folken strode over to Hitomi's side and grasped her arm as he stuck a needle in it and injected a fluid in to her blood stream. She visibly winced but soon her eyes seemed to struggle to be held open.  
  
"Please.....don't..."  
  
She whimpered her voice slightly slurred. He looked away quickly to not make eye contact with her.  
  
"Folken...."  
  
Looking up to Dornkirk's voice he saw several men in black cloaks walk past him. Panic became slightly evident on his face as he watched them go to Hitomi with wide eyes.  
  
'Those sorcerers...........'He knew that group.....but they were only used for........  
  
"I'm relieving you of your duty for this time being....."  
  
Before he could make any protests the was lead to the side by several guards that had just come in.  
  
With narrowed eyes he watched as the 'men' inserted needles, wires under Hitomi's skin, in her neck, arms, each one earning a strained moan of pain from the girl.  
  
They than slipped a metHe didn't think she noticed her arms were clutching his arms so tightly.  
  
Suddenly her mind clicked.  
  
Her eyes widened as she stared at his face, her mouth parting but nothing coming out. A shaky hand reached up and traced the scar on his cheek.  
  
He reached up and cupped her cheek.  
  
Licking her lips she spoke softly, her voice was slightly slurred as though talking was new to her.  
  
"Dilandou?"  
  
Nodding enthusiastically he took the girl in his arms and held her tightly. In turn she clutched him as a scared child would their mother.  
  
Slowly lifting his head Van examined the girl closely. His eyes widen at her.  
  
She looked exactly like Hitomi...  
  
What was going on?!  
  
Movement caught his eye and he saw Hitomi's body shift weakly. His heart leapt in his throat.  
  
'She's alive...'  
  
Relief calmed him a little but than his mind wandered a little. What were they going to do with them??  
  
And he was still puzzled at the girl.  
  
Than something caught his eye.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
A small streak of white mist or cloud swirled around Hitomi for a few moments than disappeared as though never there.  
  
"What?" he murmured.  
  
Staring harder at where it just was his eyes grew at what he saw.  
  
More mist, it almost seemed like clouds, circled the table than slowly took the forms of two girls.  
  
One had long raven hair going to her knees. The other had red curls. Each had a pair of wings and white dresses that hugged their forms.  
  
'Draconians???'  
  
Van glanced at everyone else in the room but they seemed oblivious to what Van saw. The two smiled brightly at Hitomi and the one with raven hair gently touched her forehead.  
  
"Eve..."  
  
Their voices sounded like faint bells.  
  
"Eve." they called again.  
  
They giggled than disappeared as soon as they had appeared.  
  
A small pink glow came from the pendant and slowly grew to a radiant light than burst out in a large flash.  
  
Snapping sounds were heard as Hitomi's bonds broke and a beam of light engulfed her, Van, Dilandou and the girl.  
  
Awed gasps echoed around the room as the four were lifted from the ground and disappeared silently.  
  
*-----------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
End of Part 8  
  
AN: Were did they go??? dun dun duuuunnn, lol. Well? Whatcha all think?? Probably most of you got the deal with that whole other girl but if not than I'm just gonna explain it in the next chap kys? Hope you all liked and are thoroughly confused, lol. Only a few more chaps left! Hope you're all still staying with me here ^-^ See ya next chap!  
  
Eva Maverx 


End file.
